To Put Things Right
by SaliHall
Summary: Bobby, Sam and Dean finally look for Chuck, but what they find is a woman with two boys who can help them heal from the harm they have sustained over the last 7 years. This is updated and more compliant to S6. Only implied sex, but still a T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bobby, Sam and Dean finally go looking for Chuck, but what they find is a woman with two boys who can help them heal from the harm they have sustained over the last 7 years. _This is updated and is now more compliant to Season 6_. **

**AN: This is the updated version of the story. It sits between "The Man Who Would Be King" and "Let it Bleed". It's more compliant to the season and is AU as of "The Man Who Knew Too Much" and Season 7. In other words, Sam's wall never fell.**

**PART 1**

Chapter 1

The sleek black Impala pulled up to the curb in front of the old house and its occupants looked across the street at a neighbor arriving home. The woman drove her blue car into the driveway, parking and getting out with two young boys. The three men got out of the Impala as the two young boys dashed for the house, stumbling over their feet to a stop as a loud whistle pierced the air.

"Nice try, chuckleheads. Come and help me get the groceries from the car," the woman told them. "Take the cold stuff to the kitchen straightaway."

Rolling their eyes, but smiling, the boys came back to the car and started helping to unload it.

Sam and Bobby had turned in their direction when they heard the whistle and grinned at each other at the comment. Then they turned back to the old house.

Continuing the conversation they'd begun in the car, Dean angrily muttered, "We _should_ be looking for Castiel."

Bobby gave him a withering glare, "Yeah? You got any clues where the hell he is? No? Well, then, while we're in town we'll look into this!"

Wanting to change the subject, Sam quietly said, "It looks abandoned, Bobby. What do you think happened to him?"

Aware what Sam was trying to do, Bobby softly answered, "I don't know. But waiting two years to check out his house wasn't exactly the best thing we could've done."

"Two years gives us a pretty cold trail," Dean muttered, as he walked up the sidewalk. "Now even _if_ we find out what happened, we probably can't fix it."

"Despite that, I can't help thinking that we're only meant to be here _now_," Bobby added. The two brothers just looked at him. "What?"

The woman across the street, tall and slender with a long red braid down her back, was watching the three men going up to the porch of Chuck's house. She paused, watching them for a moment, before turning back to her sons. "Bring everything into the kitchen and then hit the showers. You have to be ready to go soon. Dr. Williams is coming to pick you up in about an hour."

The taller boy, about thirteen years old with short light brown hair looked at his mother uneasily. "Yeah, alright, but…what about the cold stuff?" His gaze went from her to the men across the street she was looking at briefly, pursing his lips, concerned at his mother's concentration on the strangers.

"It'll be alright for a few minutes." Putting a hand on his neck, she smiled at him. "It's fine. I won't be long." Her son nodded slightly and the woman walked down the driveway and glanced both ways as she crossed the street. Her two sons both took a bag out of the trunk of the car and carried them into the house, their curiosity moving them quickly to finish the chore.

The men were starting to come down off the porch when she approached. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. "Were you looking at the house or for the occupant?" Although she had never seen them before, suddenly she knew who they were. "Wait…" She smiled at them and said, "If you're looking for Chuck Shurley, you're about two years too late. I reported him missing to the police a while ago."

Bobby was still looking around, but when he heard her speak, he turned to her, blinking a few times, suddenly looking shocked. The other men and the woman didn't notice.

"Did you know him? Were you friends?" asked the taller of the two younger men.

"Yeah, we were friendly. He let me read his stuff and in February, he started telling me more." She paused for a moment and then took a deep breath before adding, "I know who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The three men looked at her with varying degrees of horror on their faces. Then Dean cleared his throat and said, "And who do you think we are?"

"You're Dean and Sam and that's Bobby." She looked at each of them in turn. "Chuck gave me the gospels and let me read them; including the unpublished stuff. He also let me in on material that isn't in the books. He told me all three of you would be coming here."

Sam had a worried expression on his face, "What material?"

The woman looked at him and smiled gently, "All of it, Sam." She took a breath, "What he gave me doesn't include how _you__'__re_ here, though. Maybe someday, you can tell me?"

"Why the hell would Chuck do that?" demanded Dean.

She looked at him and smiled. "I don't know why. He just wanted me to know everything." She turned and headed back to her car and the groceries. "Come on over and I'll let you in on a few of the secrets Chuck and I shared." The three hunters shared meaningful glances and Sam and Dean locked gazes, having a short conversation before Sam cocked his head and led the way across the street.

"My name is Lily, by the way," the woman spoke over her shoulder. "I have soda if you are interested, milk or water otherwise. My sons are at just the right age to want to try stuff, so I don't keep anything in the house they shouldn't get into." She scoffed a little to herself, "There's other reasons why there isn't any alcohol…" A little louder she said, "I usually don't have soda either, but today's sale was too good to pass up…."

Lily's boys were still pulling bags out of the car, but they stopped to look at the three men coming toward them; they hurried into the house ahead of the adults. Bobby, Sam and Dean looked in the trunk and saw that there were just a few bags of groceries left. Sam immediately grabbed two more and Dean and Bobby followed suit Dean was a little amused to see that her car was a late model Impala. The men followed the boys into the house and carried the bags into the kitchen.

The kitchen was large, with white and glass cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The remaining sacks of groceries were on an island in the middle of the floor.

"You expecting company?" Dean asked, a slight grin on his face as they saw the amount of groceries that had already been brought inside.

Lily just turned to look at him and laughed, "No, extreme couponing. Most of this stuff will go to the food bank my church runs. Thanks for helping, though."

Dean turned to Sam and asked under his breath, "What's extreme couponing?" Sam just shrugged.

Lily looked at the boys and just said, "Shower." The boys looked at the three men in their house and then to their mother. They looked at each other. Without saying a word, they seemed to have a short conversation, and the taller boy left.

Lily silently waved a hand in the direction of the breakfast nook, inviting the men to sit down. The boy was already getting the cold food out and putting it away. Lily watched him for a moment before turning back around to the men.

"I guess there are three reasons why Chuck told me about you," she sighed, taking a seat. "First, but in no particular order, is we moved here, to this town, from Missouri at the end of December, two years ago."

Something in her eyes gave Dean a clue, "Carthage?" He whispered surprised; he didn't know _anyone_ had survived that.

Lily nodded, tears glistened in her eyes, "My sons and I were among a handful of survivors. The only reason there were _any_ survivors is because we were all out of town when it happened. The boys and I were on vacation; Disney World, if you can believe it." She laughed a little bitterly, "Imagine my surprise when I read _that_ manuscript!"

Dean's expression slipped to terse devastation as he stared at her, incredulous. Sam and Bobby just looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Dean whispered.

She smiled at him. "I know, me too." She reached over and touched his hand, "You lost people there, as well." The tears in her eyes weren't falling. She blinked them back.

Lily took a deep breath. "My boys and I lost absolutely _everything_ there, but we're still standing and counseling has helped. The boys are being home schooled because of some lingering separation anxiety on both our parts and for another…more specific reason."

She turned and smiled at the boy standing at the counter. All of the cold groceries were put away and the bags were folded and in a neat stack. He still hadn't said anything, but there was recognition and surprise in his eyes as he looked at the three strangers. Lily caught his eyes and nodded.

Ever curious, Sam asked, "What's the second reason?"

Lily looked at him and smiled again. "I'm a writer, too. It's how I make my living."

For the first time the boy spoke. "She writes the Chloe and Conner Simon books!"

All three men looked at the boy blankly as he hurriedly left the room. When he returned he had a book in his hand. He smiled as he handed it to Sam. "This is the first one. It's awesome!"

Lily looked embarrassed. "I think your brother is out of the shower. I'm okay, you get going."

The boy moved around the island, paused as if he needed something on a lower shelf, and then he left. Lily turned again to the men. "Can I get you anything? Water or soda?" All three men shook their heads.

Sam was still looking at the book in his hand, "Time travel?"

Lily laughed at that and said, "Yeah, well no one has done anything really with that. The books are for teen and preteen kids. Sort of like the first couple of Potter books were. There are two so far and I'm working on the third. The release date for the second book is next month actually."

Sam handed the book to Bobby, who narrowed his gaze at it, slightly confused.

"Who's Emma J. Hiller?" he asked.

"That's me. It's my pen name. For privacy sake, I use a different name, especially after what happened. Emma was my great-grandmother's name. The J is a nod to J.K. Rowling, a personal hero, and Hiller was my mother's maiden name." She tapped on the book, "You'll notice there's no picture on the back. I wouldn't allow it." She chuckled a little, "Anyway, the first book was about to come out and I had already decided to use a pen name because of personal reasons, when the event back home happened. The editor pushed back the release date to March. I didn't expect the success it has attained."

She took a deep breath and suddenly appeared self-conscious, averting her gaze, blushing, "Sorry, didn't mean to brag."

Dean was smiling at her. "That's all right. What's the third reason?"

Lily laughed and turned around. She held up a finger and said, "Give me a few minutes."

She left the room and they could hear her going up the stairs. A while later, she returned with her boys and said, "Let me introduce you to my sons."

The boys were wearing similar clothes. Both were in khaki cargo shorts with green t-shirts tucked in and what appeared to be a rather large knife on their belts. The t-shirts had the name Camp McNally and the Boy Scout fleur-de-lis on the front. On their feet were heavy socks and well worn hiking boots.

First, she looked at them and smiled and told them to lift up their shirts. She did the same. The men raised their brows at that, but then they saw what she was showing them. On their left flank just at the bottom of their rib cage all three of them had ink. They were identical to the tattoos Sam and Dean had on their chest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sam, Dean and Bobby stared at the tattoos, shocked, before their gazes moved back to Lily. They had rarely seen the tattoos on others, and never on children. The boys lowered their shirts, as did Lily, who worked her jaw a bit as she looked at the ground.

"The other Boy Scout moms hate me. I told them it was a Wiccan protection sigil." She spoke quietly, "Because I had to give…some explanation. Now they all think I'm a witch despite the fact that we attend the Lutheran church regularly. They know where we came from and they sort of understand, but still the fact remains that these two boys have tattoos and their sons see that and ask for one, too. Add to _that_ the fact that it's a pentagram and therefore, forbidden and cool."

"Why did you show us that?" Sam asked softly.

Lily smiled again, though it was more of a grimace. "I caught a demon on my front porch last February. It attacked me. The boys were in their room and heard me shouting. They ran across the street for help and Chuck ran over here and read an exorcism. The vessel…died on my porch. Try to explain that one to the cops." She shook her head slowly. "We got the tattoos the following week."

Sam and Dean glanced to each other, having also noticed something else peculiar. The boys and their mother as well, were all in incredible shape – fighting shape. There was definition in their arms and their legs were also muscular, something that the Winchesters hadn't seen since they looked in the mirror at themselves many years ago.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby, may I present my boys, Sam and Dean."

The three men looked at her with surprise. Lily and her sons all started to laugh.

The taller one stepped forward, "I'm Sam, I'm thirteen and I'm oldest." He shook Sam's hand, as the hunter stared at him, shocked, he then shook Dean's, and then Bobby's.

The shorter one came forward next, "I'm Dean, I'm thirteen in two weeks, and I'm smartest."

The taller one slapped him on the back of the head.

Lily added, "Sam was my father's name and Dean was their other grandfather's name."

Dean's eyes were wide, though his eyebrows were together over the bridge of his nose, and his gaze was tense, and Sam's was similar, though more in shock than anything else. Bobby kept looking from little Sam to little Dean and back to Lily, unsure of what to make of everything. Lily chuckled. "You look like you don't believe us. Don't really blame you, though. But the problem isn't their first names, it's their last."

"What's their last name? Beretta? Wesson? Browning?" Dean didn't look convinced yet.

Lily was still quietly chortling when she went over to her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Close. It's Remington." She showed them her driver's license.

Sam Winchester was looking at the floor and smiling. Bobby just looked floored. Dean looked at the driver's license in her wallet and at their faces before he started to laugh. He leaned forward on his thighs, chuckling, looking from the boys to their mother and then back to the driver's license. He let out a tired sigh as he grinned, running a hand down his face. "Okay, that's…that's hilarious. How long did it take you to come up with this one? Really lady, I don't know who you are, but this is…really funny! Do you happen to know Becky Rosen, do you?" he asked dryly.

The family just looked at him with small, awkward smiles on their faces. "Well, I know _about_ her. She's a hoot; _seriously_ misdirected, though."

Dean's face slowly went slack and looked at his brother and Bobby. "Do you believe this? Really?" They just shrugged their shoulders, at a loss.

Sam Remington looked at his brother and grinned, "Told you Dean wouldn't believe us. You owe me ten bucks."

Lily just rolled her eyes and snorted. "You both owe me ten dollars. You didn't think they'd even show up."

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Lily looked at her watch and then toward the front of the house, her expression turning tense. "Oh crap, you guys ready to go?"

Their smiles were replaced with nervous looks as the young boys nodded and ran to get their packs. Lily looked distraught and followed them to the front door.

She opened the door and a man was standing there. He smiled at her. "Boys ready?"

Still unsmiling, Lily nodded at him.

The man looked at her with an understanding smile. "It'll be alright, it's just for two nights. They'll be fine. We'll keep them occupied and busy. They'll just fall into their bunks and be asleep before they have time to get nervous." Sam, Dean and Bobby had followed and were shamelessly listening in.

"Yeah, but…who's gonna distract me?" Lily had a smile on her face, but tears glistened in her eyes. She'd had no idea this would be so hard.

The man put his hand on her shoulder. "Lily, you spoke to Dave. He really feels that all of you are ready. He wouldn't have asked me to organize this campout if he wasn't sure."

Lily was trying to maintain her composure. She tried to smile. "He may be convinced, but I'm not."

"He's on call tonight if you need to talk." The man looked over her shoulder and saw the three men standing there. All three of them had a concerned look on their faces.

Lily turned to them as well and tried again to smile. "Jeff, these are, ah, friends of Chuck Shurley. I know them from their association with him… Sam, Dean, Bobby, this is Dr. Williams. He's my – our counselor's partner. He's also the boy's Boy Scout leader."

The doctor smiled at them. "Really? Sam and Dean?" He walked inside and reached over to offer his hand to shake. All three of them smiled and shook the man's hand.

The boys just stood at the door. Their faces were blank, but their eyes were alert and they were darting looks out the door and then back to their mom. The Winchesters were watching them and then Dean approached and nudged them out the door. He stopped them on the porch and looked into their eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. "You want to go." It wasn't a question. "But, you're going to be worrying about your mom."

The boys didn't say anything; they just looked at the floor.

Dean smiled at them, "Something tells me you feel ready for this, but you have been holding back because your mom hasn't been."

Sam Remington looked up at him. Then he just nodded. "We have sessions with the doctor with our mom and alone," he murmured. "The doctor is doing this for us. We have training and can take care of ourselves for the most part. Mom put up protection sigils and talismans all over the house, so she should be okay. She even put some in our sleeping bags. We have the tats and we'll hide salt and iron and silver all over the camp, but…"

Dean looked impressed at their planning. "Sounds like you have most things covered." He looked at them intensely. "Is this the first time you've been away from your mom since - the event?" Dean was conscious of the fact that the family did not directly reference what happened in Carthage; they only referred to it as 'the event'.

Both boys nodded.

"If I promise to keep your mom occupied, will you feel better?" he asked quietly.

Both boys looked at him, suddenly angry. They looked at each other, and then Sam Remington took a deep breath. Both of his hands were in fists. He looked Dean in the eye. "We both read the gospels and the later chronicles. So we know how you 'occupy' women," he growled, prompting Dean to blink in surprise. "We also know you keep your word. If you promise to leave our mom _alone_, we'll trust you to take care of her. We know our mom is pretty."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean protested, putting his hands up in the air defensively, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. "Not that sort of occupied! Geez." He looked to Lily briefly before looking back to the boys, folding his arms awkwardly. "We'll…stay here until we're sure she can handle being alone. Then we'll get out of her hair. I promise we'll distract her and hopefully, she'll be able to sleep. _Alone_." Dean looked a bit nonplussed. "Why would your mom let you read those books?"

"Chuck gave us edited versions. We can read between the lines, though," Dean Remington muttered, also looking angry.

Dean was impressed with their defense of their mom, so he didn't take offense at what they were saying to him. He smiled at them. "Go in and give her a hug while I talk to Bobby and Sam." He turned to reenter the house, but turned back to them. "Wait a minute, what sort of training are you talking about?"

"We have target training with pistols, shotguns, and knives. Hand to hand, and Latin," Dean Remington answered.

Sam Remington added, "Along with strength training and cardio. Our trainer told us we'll start using weights next year. Mom does weight training and cardio, hand to hand and yoga. She's also hell with a knife!"

"And the protection talismans and sigils?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

"Outside, they're behind the shutters and under the door mat. Mom put the shutters up after she found out all this was real. So she could hide them. Inside, they're hidden behind furniture, or paintings. Take a look at the window sills, too."

Dean swallowed hard and was looking impressed, though subdued, as he reentered the house behind the boys.

**AN: The names I chose for Lily's sons was strictly for kicks and giggles and for the record created a raging pain in my butt... Also the choice of her car was for fun as well. Hey, at least I made it blue! (For the record, I know someone who owns a late model Impala and she truly loves it.) Also, I can't drive down the road without running into one (not literally) – they seem to be very popular in my town. The trunk is quite huge – seriously two medium size bodies or 1 larger Sam-sized body would fit comfortably.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dean stood just inside the doorway and watched Lily hugging her boys. They were tolerant of her grip on them, but Dean could tell they were chomping at the bit. The doctor was still talking to Bobby and his brother. Finally, Lily smiled at them.

"Have a really great time. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." She gave them one final kiss on the forehead and let them go. They dashed out of the house toward a car parked at the curb.

The doctor shook Bobby's hand again and turned to follow the boys out the door. He stopped in the doorway, and once again, smiled at Lily. "I promise they will be fine. Other scout troops are going to be there so we'll be having a small get together with the rest of them. Call Dave if you need to."

Lily just smiled at him tightly and nodded as he turned to leave. She closed the door and just leaned against it for a moment.

She wiped her eyes before she turned around to meet the stares of the men still in her house.

"Lily…" Dean started, but she held up her hand.

"I'm fine, really. The lingering separation anxiety is more on my part than theirs and I agreed to this. The boys are ready and I couldn't hold them back any longer." She took a deep breath, which sounded slightly wheezy, tried again to smile, and said "This is my problem, not theirs. Children are waaay more resilient than adults. Anyway… can I help you with anything else? I suppose you have more questions."

"Oh, just a few." Sam smiled at her. "The first one is: What's extreme couponing?"

Lily laughed, tension melting from her shoulders, looking grateful for the opportunity to let out a genuine laugh. "Well, come into the kitchen. I've got to get the rest of those groceries organized. Thankfully, a crew from the food bank will be coming for them in a bit. I'm keeping some of that stuff for myself, though, and I need to find the right bags."

An hour later, the groceries were sorted, the crew from the church came and got the rest and Sam's curiosity was appeased. Lily then led the men into her living room. It was not as large as the kitchen, but it was homey and neat. She sat down and waited for the young men to start the conversation.

Dean was looking at the floor and she could tell he was mentally looking for an opening. Sam appeared to be waiting for Dean to take the lead. She turned to Bobby with whom she had not yet spoken directly, but he too, was looking at the floor.

She smiled as she watched them dither, and decided to take the conversation into her own hands.

"I must say, I expected the third degree from you guys. The chronicles show you as never being without some gambit or strategy. You all appear to be able to think on your feet." She turned to Bobby. "You're in the books nearly as often as the boys. I feel like I know you, too, but today you seem different. I mean, from what I've read."

To Sam and Dean's surprise, Bobby blushed. He cleared his throat and looked away, then looked at Lily directly. She could not interpret what she saw in his face, but it was intense. Both Sam and Dean were surprised by it and Dean, taking pity on Bobby, cleared his throat then and looked at Lily. "I like your boys. They seem pretty cool. But…are you seriously raising them as hunters?" he asked tightly. He couldn't help the tone in his voice, though he knew it was disapproving and probably out of line.

Lily swallowed tightly, averting her gaze for a brief moment. "Yeah, they are…pretty cool. But, no, I emphatically do _not_ want them to be hunters," she said, her gaze heavy when she looked back to Dean. "We just found out the things that go bump in the night are real and I wanted them to be prepared to handle things. Maybe it's because of the event, but teaching them, or rather getting someone to teach us, gives them some control over their own lives. Makes them feel safe. All of the teachers I've hired for them have been given edited information so that they can understand _why_ we need to learn these skills."

"You know, before the event, I was a plus sized woman," Lily told them, a smile flickering across her face. "PTSD is really hell on the appetite. So I used it to get myself to this point." She rubbed her face, "I figure there are two ways to go in that sort of situation. You can either be a victim for the rest of your life, or… you can take it back somehow. I knew that if I decided to be a victim I'd loose myself and my boys. I couldn't do that to them. So we _all_ decided to take it back." Her expression was fierce.

"Anyway, the boys were never pudgy; they never had baby fat. They were always these long, lean bodies. But they weren't very athletic and I could just see them gaining weight as they grew up. They were gamers and couch potatoes. Both of them played organized sports, either through the school or the church. But they were never the star athlete. For them, PTSD caused them to focus on protection; protecting each other, but me especially."

"They refuse to play school or church organized sports now, but I really insisted that they continue the Boy Scouts. Once they agreed, they were happy about it. They really enjoy the camaraderie of their friends and the guidance of the men who lead them, plus all of the activities. Add to that, a lot of the skills they are learning go toward protection and survival."

"You know, the only skills they don't have yet are mechanics and working with power tools. Mark would have been the one to cover that area." At their blank looks, she said, "Their dad."

"What about the video games?" Sam asked quietly.

"They haven't touched a game consol since…then. Their dad was the gamer, not me. They don't sit around and watch TV much anymore, either." Lily read the next question on their faces, shifting in her seat on the chair. "Their dad and I were divorced. As these things go, it was pretty friendly. He had remarried, so they had a stepmother. I liked her because she treated my boys decently. Their dad's body was never recovered," she whispered.

"You said earlier that you caught a demon on the front porch?" Bobby was still looking at her with searching eyes. "Did you know the vessel?"

Lily nodded slowly with a mournful expression, staring at the floor. "It was my sister-in-law," she tried to breathe deeply, but coughed instead. "At first I was so happy to see her! She had tears in her eyes and I stepped out to hug her. She couldn't hug me back. The trap was too small for her to move much."

"When did you put a devil's trap down?" Sam asked.

"I didn't," Lily said, looking to him with wide eyes. "Chuck gave me the door mat as a gift when I moved in. I guess he had heard the boy's names, or maybe he found out about our past, I don't know. I didn't even know who he was! All I know is, he was standing at my door and had this nervous smile and was holding up a Welcome mat." Closing her eyes, and waving her hand a little, she continued, "In my mind's eye, when I think back on it, he never let me see the bottom of it. He held it up with the bottom of it next to his chest." She opened her eyes and looked at all three of them.

Sam wordlessly got up and moved to the front door. He opened the door and stooped down and lifted the mat. There, painted on the bottom, was a reversed devil's trap. If you looked at the image on the bottom, it was backward, but placing the trap down on the porch it would be correct. He looked at Dean and Bobby and smiled. "This didn't work when we tried it on Crowley."

Dean's eyebrows were raised and he looked again at Lily as Sam walked back and sat down. "What happened next?" Dean asked.

"I didn't understand why she wasn't hugging me, so I pulled back to look at her." Tears slid down Lily's face. "Her… her eyes were solid black and her face…fury like I've never seen before. She tried to throw a punch at me, but I reeled back, and I fell on my ass. I-I think I shouted. Both boys came running. I somehow knew it was the mat, so I screamed at them to go get Chuck. And she was…screaming at me. Asking me how I got the trap, how I knew about it. I knew if she got out of it…she would kill me." Lily wrapped her arms around herself and rocked a bit; reliving that terror.

Then, pulling herself together, Lily took a deep breath; again it sounded kind of wheezy. She coughed, "Chuck came running over with the boys and he had a paper in his hand, but he also yelled that he was the _prophet_ Chuck," she said, looking back to the boys. "I-I had no idea what the hell that was about! Then he started reading the words on the paper. Latin! As he was reading the words, Sherry's head was snapping back and forth, and then she threw back her head, screaming and black smoke poured from her mouth. Then she collapsed. She was a school teacher…an earth mother…." Lily shook her head, "She didn't deserve that." She started coughing some more.

She held up a finger indicating she needed a minute, then got up and left the room. She didn't say anything, but she was coughing as she left to go upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down and went into the kitchen. She came back with a tray of glasses with water in them. All three men took a glass each and she took the last one.

"Sorry," she murmured. "After our panic passed, I called 911, I mean, there was a dead body on our front porch! The boys were really quiet; they sat in the living room and didn't say anything. The cops came and I tried to explain what happened, but I was drawing a blank. Finally, I told them she was my sister-in-law and she appeared to be another survivor of… of the event. I told them she arrived on my porch, she greeted me, and then she dropped dead. Chuck just told them he was a neighbor and had seen her collapse and had come over to help. The police tried to talk to the boys, but they didn't say anything."

Lily fidgeted with her hands slightly. "They, uh… didn't speak for almost three days. We started counseling the next week. We got the tattoos and started training then, too." She let out a small, morose laugh through her nose, "We should have been in counseling from the beginning. I don't know what I was thinking."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily got up again and was moving restlessly around the room. "I don't have any pictures of my family in the house. I haven't been able look at them yet. There are days, still, I don't know how I can keep _breathing_! But I do… because of Sam and Dean. The boys haven't said whether they want a picture of their dad, either. I still can't really talk about what happened after we got back from Disney. It's like our family history begins in January. We're all three different from what we were. Sometimes I think we should change our names… Start completely new, but that doesn't honour our families…"

She turned back around and gave them a tremulous smile. "I'm gonna go start dinner, now. I was going to have something simple, but you'll stay and I'll feed you. I make seriously good chicken cutlets. They're pan fried, Sam, but I use olive oil and I'll make you a big salad."

"Lily," Sam murmured, looking at her with pity and sorrow on his face. "You don't have to make us dinner. We'll take you out. We'll talk about something else."

"That's a nice offer, but no, thank you," Lily said softly. "Dean promised my boys you would keep me occupied and cooking for me is a distraction. Besides, how often am I gonna get a chance to cook for three men who don't always get a decent meal? I have to show off my skills!"

Dean looked a little embarrassed by Lily's comment. "You heard that?"

At that, Lily started to chuckle, "Yeah. I suppose I should be embarrassed, but I'm actually flattered that my boys think I'm in the same league as the women you would normally hit on." Turning her back on them, she asked, "Hey, does that make me a MILF?"

Dean was about to give a flirty answer, but he caught the look Bobby gave him.

Lily went into the kitchen, thankful that she had hit the butcher shop on her grocery marathon. "Come on, talk to me while I work. Otherwise, I'll have to put on music and I'm pretty sure Dean's ears will bleed if I do. The CD I have in right now is Air Supply."

The three men followed her again into the kitchen and sat again around the table. Lily was moving around in the kitchen in a way that told them she knew what she was doing.

For only the second time Bobby spoke to her. "Tell us about your boys. How old are they again?"

Lily turned and beamed at him. "Oh man, don't get me started! If anyone offers me a chance to brag on my boys…" She returned to her work on the meal. "Sam is thirteen. He turns fourteen in July. Dean turns thirteen, like he said, in two weeks. They're less than a year apart. Irish twins they're called."

"Sam is artistic and funny and protective. He calls himself the 'Man of the House'. He's very responsible and protective of me and, despite how close in age they are, of his little brother. He was really always like that, by the way. All of this just brought that out in spades. He's quick on his feet and likes working with his hands. He's like his dad in that he's mechanical. The only problem is he doesn't know how to use tools very much. Mark was supposed to handle that. They didn't get any time…" She paused for a moment, and then continued, "Sam is saving up for a car. He wants to restore one."

"What kind of car does he want?" Dean asked.

"Well, he _wants_ a muscle car, but at this point, anything," Lily replied. "Dean told you he was smartest, so he has a pride thing going on and he's also conscious of the fact that he's the 'baby of the family'. He has to prove to himself and others that he's no baby. His sense of humor, which both of them are regaining, is riotous! He was the one that got Sam and me to start laughing again. We make sure that he laughs, too. He feels way too much responsibility for everything, even more so than his brother. His fighting skills are seriously good. Actually, both of them are good at hand to hand."

"Is he smartest?" Dean asked. He was smiling and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's considered 'gifted', but both of them are pretty smart."

Lily continued to move around the kitchen, taking things out of the fridge and out of drawers. There was no wasted motion. "I heard Dean tell you I'm hell with a knife. I am. But they're probably as good." She turned and looked at them again. "Did you see the knives they were carrying?" All three men nodded.

"They're the youngest scouts in the area with permission to carry a knife that big," Lily sighed. "They're the ones that train the Wolves in Cub Scout troops around the city in that skill. If the Cub Scout wants to carry a knife to camp, they have to do that section in their books. If the parents request them, Sam and Dean will go to their house and go over the techniques and safety issues. Then they, as well as the parent or den leader, will sign off on it. We all carry knives at all times."

The men were all examining her to see where she kept her knife and she laughed again. She bent down and retrieved a small, thin, silver knife from her shoe. She showed it to them and then put it back. She turned to the sink and rewashed her hands. "We had all of our shoes specially made, including the boots the boys were wearing. They're still growing, so _that_ can get expensive... Anyway, the knives we put in them are specially made as well. I have a silver one in the right and an iron one in the left. They're puny, but sharp as hell."

She glanced back at them and took a breath, suddenly nervous, "I should probably tell you there's a gun under the counter here," she noted, gesturing to a shelf under the island behind her. "One of you should come over and see. Safety's on. I saw Dean reach under before he left the room earlier."

Dean had a serious look on his face as he came around the far side of the island and looked. There, on the shelf was a shotgun. He slowly pulled it out to examine it. The gun was a work of beauty and craftsmanship.

"This is a Remington 1100 TAC 4! What the hell?" Dean was looking at her with a curious, but sort of shocked face. "What's it loaded with?"

"Regular 12 gauge shotgun shells," she replied. "No way would I put salt rounds in that. There's another gun hidden as well. It has salt rounds. Look up under the shelf." Dean leaned over and spotted the other gun. It was older, rougher looking and the barrel had been sawed off. There were two clips holding the gun in place. The other pair of clips was empty. "Since you walked over the welcome mat, Dean judged you to be human. Or he would have pulled out the other one," Lily noted, nodding at him once. "There are guns stored all over the house and about once or twice a month we drill to practice getting at them fast. Not all of the guns are strictly legal, and they have to be hidden from sight." She smiled at them. "If you spot one, assume it's loaded."

All three men looked at her with slightly horrified looks on their faces.

Lily averted her gaze, concentrating on preparing dinner for a long moment. "Anyway…I know what it sounds like," she murmured. "Their childhood was ripped from them. I allow them to play with guns and knives and they have serious fighting skills, but do they, or rather, _can_ they, play well with others?" She paused again. "That's also what this camping trip is about. Their scout leader is their counselor's partner and I allow him to know certain things about our recovery, but only because he would understand and know how to help the boys. We're using this and other outings this summer to see if the boys can safely go back to school."

"My boys are now officially deadly and we need to make sure they can handle the stress of middle school – which in my opinion is no place for children," Lily continued dryly. "I don't want to get a call telling me they beat the crap out of some idiot kid that didn't recognize the danger."

While she was talking, Lily finished cooking the dinner, made a salad and set the table. She got drinks for everyone and plated the food, then served it to the three men. Lily watched them attack her food and was rather pleased with their obvious enjoyment. She had made a salad for Dean and watched him ignore it.

Lily got up and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a jar, then shook it and brought it back to the table. Grabbing Dean's salad, she spooned some of the contents of the jar over it as a salad dressing.

"Dean, do you like sweet and sour?"

"What? Like Chinese food?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug.

"Will you do me a favor and try that salad now?"

Dean gave her a disagreeable look and speared a small amount of lettuce on his fork. He took a bite, and then he started eating the rest of the salad in the bowl. "It's okay, I guess."

Sam and Bobby were just sitting there watching him. Sam was pretty sure that was the first time he'd ever seen Dean eat lettuce, outside of a hamburger. Lily just went back to her own meal, hiding the grin on her face.

After dinner, the men helped Lily clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen. They then moved back to the living room and sat down again in the same places as before.

Sam was watching her move around the room checking windows and the door. It was still light out, but she was obviously securing the house.

He took a deep breath. "Lily? Can I ask you something?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Why have you been answering all our questions and giving us so much information? We're… complete strangers. You're obviously very cautious, but you let us into your home and you've told us so much. And some of it is really personal!"

She looked at him and nodded. She had a serious and intense look on her face. She moved over and sat down on the chair. "Because he told me I should. He told me to treat you like brothers. He said that you would be there for us and I should never hesitate to tell you anything. He told me that you would become very important to me and the boys."

"Who?"

"Chuck."

Dean was surprised and confused, "He told you we would meet up with you? What? Like two years ago?"

Lily shook her head, "No, more like two weeks ago."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

All three men started talking at once and Dean got up and moved to stand over her. Lily stood up, too, at that and was looking for a way out of the threat she felt. Instead, she got up on her chair so she would be taller than him. The move surprised Dean and he stopped advancing.

"Step _off_, Dean," she growled. The look on her face was as close to deadly as she had ever been. Dean recognized that and took a couple of steps back.

Lily took a deep breath and rubbed her face, then gave a sigh. "Usually after dinner I go for a walk." She turned to Bobby, "You're welcome to join me." She got down off the chair and moved to the stairs.

She hesitated before she turned to Sam and Dean. "My father was 6'3, so was my brother. Mark was 6'4 and I'm tall for a woman. My boys just don't have any choice in the matter. They're gonna be giants. So the twin beds in their room are the extra long ones. Despite how big you two are, they should be pretty comfortable. Get your stuff and you can have that room. It's the first one on the right. The bathroom's the next door down." She turned to Bobby. "Coming?"

He nodded and she left to get a shirt to wear over her tank. She also attached a larger knife to the small of her back; hidden under the shirt. Lily then came back into the room, grabbed Bobby's hand and led him out the door.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. "I like her."

Dean smiled back. "Me too; I guess we got us a sister, now." He started to laugh. "Did you see the look on Bobby's face? I don't think _he_ wants to be her brother."

"Dude, you totally ate a salad."

For the first time in years, Dean replied, "Shut up, Bitch."

"Jerk" Feeling light hearted for the first time in a really long time, Sam grinned as he went out to get their stuff and Bobby's.

Lily and Bobby walked a block before Lily started to speak. She had a thoughtful look on her face and Bobby was just waiting for her to notice that she had not yet let go of his hand. "I haven't had to actually use any of my new skills, yet. Do you think I can? I mean, if the situation warranted it?" Lily looked at Bobby with a worried expression.

"You stood up to Dean, who, to my mind, can be pretty intimidating," Bobby admitted. "You got him to back off from you without loosing your cool. But he's not a demon and he's sensitive to your situation." Bobby was looking around the neighborhood she lived in. "I don't know how you'll do. I guess you won't know until you have to know. I can say if you don't panic and if you rely on the skills you've learned, you'll do ok."

He stopped walking and turned to her. "I hope you never have to find out."

Lily looked at him and smiled. He was looking at her with the same intensity she had noticed earlier. This time, though, she got it. A small gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Oh," was all she was able to say. There was a long absent, but familiar tug in her lower abdomen. "Oh," she repeated. She turned and continued to walk. She was fully aware that she still had his hand, but she had no intention of letting go.

They were gone for about an hour. When they came back to her house, she let him in and closed and locked the door. Just inside the door was Bobby's bag. Sam and Dean were in the living room. Dean was watching television news and Sam was doing research on his laptop. They were both looking for signs of Crowley or Castiel.

They looked up and glanced at Bobby. He silently asked them for news, but they both shook their heads.

Lily cleared her throat drawing their attention. "I wonder if you guys want to play a game." Then she laughed at their expressions. "I wasn't talking about Scrabble! I told you earlier that there were weapons hidden all over the house. I want to see if I'm as clever as I think I am. I want to see if you guys can find them all."

Dean looked intrigued at the idea; he was looking for a distraction. "What all are we talking about?"

"Well, let's see…. I have iron bars in every room, at least two pistols or sawed offs on both levels and there are knives all over the place."

Sam gazed at her with a funny look on his face. "Lily, why are you willing to let us go through your house like that? Did Chuck tell you to do that, too?"

"Well…no he didn't. You should know there is nothing in this house I would be embarrassed for you to see. However, if you find something in the boy's room…like something under their mattresses, leave it, I don't need to know. Unless it's drugs; I'd need to know that. However, when I went upstairs this afternoon to get them, I told the boys I was going to do this. They were okay with it. So that tells me there's nothing they don't care if you see."

"Okay, let's do this," Dean said with an eager grin, standing up. He rubbed his hands together, looking like a ten year old about to do a scavenger hunt.

For the next hour, they moved all through the house and reported what they found. The items were all placed in areas they could be gotten to easily, but were not in plain sight. Some were disguised rather cleverly and they told her so. Bobby had stayed out of the search. He and Lily just sat on the couch side by side and watched TV without really seeing it, hyper-aware of each other.

While they were searching, Dean looked at the windowsills. There was salt on every surface of the sill, but it wasn't just poured there. It had been glued to the sill instead. It was also glued to the bottom of the window itself and when the window was closed, the line was unbroken. There was enough loose salt to make sure of a proper seal, and he nodded approvingly as he looked it over.

Sam found a pistol at the head of each bed. Not under the pillow, but between the bed frame and mattress. They were in holsters and would be very easy to access. In the boys room, on the wall, not hidden, was an impressive knife collection, from the smallest pig sticker to a machete. They were made from several types of metal, including silver, iron and bronze. On the back panel of the desk beneath it, were some less than legal knives as well.

Beneath one mattress, Sam found the porn. Smiling, he asked, "Whose bed do you think this belongs to?" he muttered.

Dean came around and looked at the collection. He smiled when he saw a copy of 'Busty Asian Beauties'.

"It's obvious," Dean said with a nod. He clapped his hand on Sam's back, and nodding his head he declared, "It's Sam's!"

When they were done, they came back downstairs and Lily told them they missed the iron bar in the down stairs bath, the iron bar in the laundry room and the shotgun in the linen closet. She laughed at their disgruntled looks.

For the next couple of hours, they watched TV, talked about nothing and got to know each other a little better. They did not return to the discussion they had abandoned earlier.

At about 11:00 PM, Lily got up and said she was going to bed. Turning to Bobby, she said, "I'll show you to your room." He got up and grabbed his bag and she led him up the stairs.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "How long should we give them?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged.

Lily led Bobby to the first door on the left. It was her home office and there was a daybed in the room as well. There were also two other computers along the far wall and Bobby knew this was where the boys studied.

"I, uh, I've slept on the bed and it's not too bad. You can take the cushions off the back and just put them on the floor." She moved to a closet and pulled out a pillow and an extra blanket and put them at the foot of the bed. Bobby didn't say anything; he just stared at her. She was looking at the floor, at the bed, at the windows, but she never looked at him.

"The bathroom is at the end of the hall on the right," she told him. "My room is on the left." She moved to go around him. "I'll just get out of your hair…"

Bobby took hold of her arm to stop her and as she backed up, he advanced. When her back was to the wall, Bobby closed the door and moved in. A first kiss should be soft and gentle; at least that's what Lily always thought. It started out that way, but feelings Lily thought were long dead, woke up and she started kissing him back. Bobby captured her hands and brought them up so they were pinned to the wall above her head. She didn't mind that he was holding her pressed against the wall like that. She loved it!

She had never felt this level of passion so fast, not even with her husband. Sex with him was okay, but she knew being with Bobby would be so very much better. She was starting to lose her head.

Bobby was also feeling like his mind was somewhere else. He knew he was thinking with his lower brain, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He wanted her. He wanted her to spread her legs a little so that he could press himself against her core. As if she read his mind, Lily did indeed change her stance so that Bobby could do what he wanted.

He let go of her hands so that he could start to explore her body and he was pressing against her as his lips plundered her mouth… but then her hands moved to his shoulders and gave a small push. Disappointment flooded him and he stepped back suddenly aware that he'd crossed a line.

Breathing heavily, she smiled and looked at him. She turned to the door and with shaky hands, opened it and moved to go through. She turned to him, held out her hand and whispered. "Come on." Bobby took her hand and as he followed her, he pulled the door shut behind him.

She led him down the hall to her room. She raised a finger and went into the bathroom across from her door. When she came out, she was holding a box. She took Bobby's hand and brought him into her room. She closed the door behind him and put the box down on the table by her bed. She turned on the small lamp there, and then she turned around to face him. Saying nothing, he stood by the door, his eyes glittering as he watched her.

She started to take her clothes off…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Much later that night, Bobby woke up when he felt Lily leave the bed. She went into her own small bathroom and he saw her put a robe on. She moved quickly and quietly to the door and left the room. Bobby could be pretty quiet as well and he moved to the door to see what she was doing. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her enter the room Sam and Dean were in. She was in there for only a moment before she moved out and down the stairs. He waited a few moments, but when he heard her coming back up the stairs, he moved back over to the bed. He was sitting there when she came back in.

Lily was startled when she saw he was awake. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled at him, but she was also feeling shy and embarrassed and it showed on her face. "I needed a drink of water."

"Most people don't survive going into a room where Sam and Dean are sleeping. I usually make noise before I even knock on their door when they're at my house." Bobby was looking at her intensely. He didn't know why she had gone in there, but he was damn curious.

Lily was blushing when she realized she had been seen. "I uh… didn't have a chance to check the windows in their room. I had to see if they were okay. I think it was force of habit."

Bobby grunted at this information and then held out his hand. Lily smiled at him again and took off her robe.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Sam was looking at Dean. "Dude, she checked on us! She patted my hair." He took his hand off the hilt of the large knife under his pillow.<p>

"She pulled up my covers," Dean responded with a grin. He un-cocked his gun and pulled his hand out from under the pillow. They shook their heads at each other, then turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later, Lily and Bobby were lying in each other's arms when she started to speak. "I don't do this. I just met you. But, I can tell you that I've never felt like that before. I haven't been with a man since I separated from Mark when the boys were about seven years old. I didn't think I would ever want to be with a man again. This is all so unreal." She buried her face in his neck. She was trembling and grabbed hold of his neck on the other side. Then she moved over on top of him and started to kiss him again.<p>

In the morning, Lily got up as usual at 6:00 AM to take a run, but rethought things when she realized how tired she was. She groaned and then laughed and then she lay back down in Bobby's arms. She'd had enough of a workout last night.

At the more civilized hour of 7:30, she got up again and went in to take a shower. Bobby was awake and watching her move around the room getting dressed. "I left my bag in the other room."

She smiled at him and went to get it. When she came back in, she said, "I can't tell if the boys are awake or not. The door is closed."

He looked at the clock by the bed and said, "They're probably still asleep. They'll wake up when they smell coffee. Do you have any?"

She looked at him appalled. "I do! I even have a coffee maker! I should have offered it last night with dinner! I don't drink it, so I didn't think about it. I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "It don't matter. They'll want it this morning, though."

"You can use my shower. If the boys see you, just tell them whatever you want." She leaned over and kissed him, then turned to leave the room. "You'll need to make the coffee, though. I wouldn't know how." She left to go downstairs to start breakfast.

A little later, Bobby came out of her room. There, standing in the hall were Sam and Dean. They clearly saw what room he had come out of.

"Ah, hell," Bobby muttered.

Sam's mouth was gaping and Dean's eyebrows were raised. Bobby just blushed, which made him mad. "I don't want to hear it," he growled.

Dean just looked at him and said, "What exactly are your intentions toward our 'sister'?" Sam started to grin.

"Shut up, ya idjit!" He started to walk past the boys when Dean's hand shot out to stop him.

"Seriously, Bobby, what the hell?" Dean muttered, catching his gaze. "She's… fragile. You shouldn't have…."

Bobby just looked at the floor. He nodded. Then he walked away.

Bobby entered the kitchen and watched Lily moving around. The radio station was playing something that Dean would not approve of, but Sam would. Bobby never had any opinions about music. To him it was just background noise. The song ended and local news started.

Lily turned around and saw Bobby standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and gestured to the coffeemaker and a small canister of coffee sitting on the counter. "The coffee was in the pantry. I only got it a couple of weeks ago, so it should still be fresh. I don't know why I bought it; it's never been opened."

Bobby nodded and moved over to it to get it started.

Lily was watching him. He wasn't really looking at her.

"Bobby…I don't regret it. I hope you don't."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak when they heard the radio announcer mention Camp McNally.

"–_two boys have gone missing from their tent overnight. The missing boys, brothers, were staying in a cabin, but decided to move to a tent along with another boy. The tent was ripped open and there was what appeared to be blood on the sleeping bags. The third boy was found this morning. He could not explain what occurred and appeared to be in shock. He was taken to __Armstrong __Memorial __Hospital__ by ambulance. Camp officials are asking for help as they are putting together a search party. The identity of the three boys has not been released pending notification of family."_

Just then, the phone rang.

Lily was looking at the phone, but could not comprehend what it was. She started to breath heavily and was not able to say anything. Bobby reached the phone and snatched it up.

"Hello…? What…? No! She's not interested in improving her credit card interest rate!" He slammed the phone down and turned to Lily again. She was gasping, but was unable to get a clear breath. She was grabbing the counter with one hand while she started to clutch at her chest with the other, panic in her eyes.

Bobby raced to her and grabbed her arms. "Lily! Breathe." He turned toward the door and shouted again, "Sam! Dean! Get in here!"

Lily's legs collapsed and she started to fall to the ground as Sam and Dean rushed into the room.

"Bobby! What the hell? What's wrong with her?" Dean asked, grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

"Asthma! I think this is an asthma attack!" Bobby snapped. Lily, still trying to get a breath, nodded frantically.

Bobby still had a hold on her. "Do you have an inhaler?" he asked. Lily nodded. "Where?"

Still trying to breathe, Lily mouthed the word 'bathroom'.

"Bathroom. Okay, Sam can you find it?" Bobby asked, his gaze darting to him.

Sam nodded and raced from the room. In his exploration of the night before, Sam had not seen an inhaler, so he started to search the drawers and behind the mirror. He finally found it on a shelf above the toilet. He raced back to the kitchen, but when he got there, Lily had lost consciousness. Bobby was doing mouth to mouth. They were running out of time!

All of a sudden there was the sound of fluttering wings. Bobby looked up at the new arrival with a frantic look on his face. As he looked at the angel, all he said was, "Please."

Castiel looked at him and nodded. He moved over to Lily and gently placed two fingers on her forehead. He had a funny look on his face as he did it, but did not say anything. Lily was still unconscious, but she was breathing normally. Sam and Bobby got her off the floor and Sam carried her to the couch. Bobby followed behind.

Dean didn't look at the angel, but he asked, "Did Sam call you?"

"No," Castiel muttered. He still had a funny, perplexed look on his face and did not say anything else. He wasn't looking at Dean, either.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked him angrily.

Cas didn't answer him.

Sam came back into the room and looked at Cas, his expression unreadable. He turned to Dean and said, "She's still unconscious, but she's breathing fine. I called 911 back and stopped them."

Dean nodded, relieved. He still remembered the young boy, Cole. They had met him when they were trying to save Tessa and the other reaper from Alistair. _His_ asthma attack had killed him. He wiped his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"She's not unconscious, she's just sleeping deeply." Cas spoke in his low voice. "There's no need for an ambulance, she seems to have had a shock, but she'll be fine. Who is she?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Sam shrugged. He didn't know if his brother wanted Cas to know anything or not. Dean sighed and answered, "We're still trying to figure that out. We're here trying to tie up some old business." He still couldn't look at his former friend.

Cas nodded, but didn't ask any questions. He looked at Dean with a dejected expression on his face.

Dean sighed, "Cas, she said she saw Chuck two weeks ago and he, apparently, told her we were important to her and her boys."

Castiel looked surprised by that. "Chuck? Did he return?"

Taking his cue from Dean, Sam shook his head and answered him, "Apparently, he told her we were coming and she was to treat us like brothers."

Cas moved out of the kitchen and into the living room where Bobby was hovering over Lily's prone form. He had her hand in his and was just watching her sleep. He looked up at Castiel's approach.

Although he didn't understand why the angel was there, Bobby looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Cas. I mean it, I owe ya." Bobby's voice was hoarse and still trembled a bit. "Thanks, Sam, Dean, for calling him. I know that must have cost ya."

Dean looked perplexed, "Bobby, you know I wouldn't have called him and Sam wouldn't have, either. I thought you did."

All three men looked at the angel hoping he had the answer. Castiel looked away. "I was sent here to help her."

"Who sent you?" Dean asked him, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was worried that this woman was about to be put in the middle of their little war.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Dean asked suspiciously. "Was it an angel or something else?"

"I was… upstairs. It was an angel."

"That's no longer a guarantee." Dean growled, "What did it look like?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "What did it look like?" Castiel asked, confused. "It…looked… like an angel – it _was_ an angel. You cannot comprehend what an angel looks like, so my describing him would serve no purpose." Dean gave him a look. "All I know is I've never seen him before."

Sam was trying to understand this. "There are a lot of angels. Is it possible that you've never had the opportunity to meet all of them?"

"There may be a lot of angels, but we've been around awhile, so we know each other," Castiel told him. "We always worked more with the angels in our garrison than with others, but we still recognize each other." Castiel let out a breath and walked over to the window. "But I can say with certainty, I've never seen this one before."

Sam was standing in front of the couch that Lily was laying on when he heard a sound outside. A car pulled up and young Sam and Dean came running for the front door, their scout leader was following them.

Sam moved to the door and unlocked it for them. "Hey, hey, hey," he said quickly, stopping the boys from running into the living room and instead pulled them into the dining room. "Come here." Dean followed them as well. The doctor came with them.

"What's wrong? Where's our mom?" demanded Sam Remington.

"Is she okay?" asked his brother tightly.

"She's fine," Sam assured them. "She had a bad asthma attack, but she's fine."

Upon hearing this, the doctor moved back into the living room.

"She's asleep on the couch," Dean added quietly. "Why are you here?"

"Dr. Williams heard about the two boys that went missing and he figured he'd better bring us into town so our mom could see it wasn't us," Sam Remington told him. "As we were driving in, we heard the radio announcement."

"Why didn't you just call?" Dean asked.

"Cell phone reception is crappy out there. He couldn't get a call through. By the time he got bars we were almost here anyway."

Just then Bobby came into the room. He was looking at the two younger boys. "Your mom is awake and is starting to panic again. Will you go in there and let her see you? By the way, Castiel is in there, too. Don't be surprised if he makes her sleep again."

"What do you mean, makes her sleep?" Sam Remington asked, glaring at him.

"It's just to keep her calm," Bobby told him gently. "If she looks like she's about to pass out, he'll put her back to sleep." The young boy looked unsure, but left the room, his brother close behind him.

Young Dean paused for a moment, "Why is Cas here? Did one of you call him?"

"Well," said Bobby, "that's a mystery for later, I guess. Come on."

Lily was sitting up on the couch and she opened her arms. The boys rushed into them and they sat there quietly and just held each other.

After a moment, they started to talk in low whispers. Then, Lily looked up at the doctor, "Thank you for bringing them here."

Dr. Williams had a serious look on his face. He pulled keys out of his pocket and said, "Dean, will you go out to the trunk of my car and get my medical bag?"

Dean Remington nodded, taking the keys and heading outside.

"Lily, what happened?" Dr. Williams asked quietly.

Lily looked at her oldest son, "Sam, would you get me a glass of ice water from the kitchen?"

Bobby, Sam and Dean came back into the room and Lily was aware that there was another man standing in her living room, but she did not understand why he was there. She looked at the men and pointed to the stranger.

"Is that Castiel?" They nodded. "Did you call him?" They shook their heads.

Dr. Williams was watching this exchange, puzzled and trying to figure out what was going on. Dean Remington came back in with the doctor's bag and his brother entered from the other direction with the ice water.

"Lily, let me listen to your lungs," Dr. William said quietly, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. He removed a stethoscope from his bag and proceeded to give her a quick overall examination. As he checked her over, his face got more and more perplexed. "Alright, I don't understand this. I'm not a Pulmonologist, but I do know there should be lingering sounds in your lungs after an asthma attack. Yours sound perfectly clear." He turned to the other men and asked, "Why wasn't an ambulance called?"

At that point, Castiel, who had just been standing there, looked at him and said, "It wasn't necessary, I fixed the problem."

Dean gave him an exasperated look, and then turned to the doctor. "He's a…Holistic Healer. He stopped the attack."

"Oh, bullshit!" said the doctor.

Gesturing to Lily, Dean replied, "Well you can see the results. What more do you want?"

The doctor turned to Lily and said, "I want you to see your doctor on Monday. Your bp and pulse are also okay, so I guess there's no reason to go to the hospital right now."

Lily nodded at him, turning back to her two sons. "I want you to go on back out to the camp. I'll be okay and I want you to finish this trip. I want you to have fun. Okay?"

"Mom," Sam Remington protested.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "Please." The boys paused before they both nodded and gave her a hug. Then they got up and left with the doctor.

Lily watched them go and then turned to Bobby, a pained look on her face. "Did I die?" she whispered.

"No, no of course not," Bobby assured her. "You stopped breathing and I was giving you mouth to mouth when Castiel arrived."

Lily nodded. "I'm…oddly hungry." She got up to go to the kitchen. She paused and turned to Castiel. Barely looking at him, she muttered, "Thank you," and then walked away. Castiel watched her for a moment with a surprised look on his face. He looked over at Dean for a moment and he was gone a second later.

Lily made the boys breakfast and Bobby made the coffee. The kitchen was quiet while they ate, the only sounds being the clinking of dishes and the occasional request for salt or butter. After the breakfast dishes were cleared away, Lily looked at Bobby. "We need to talk." Bobby tensed and nodded his head. He followed her as she led the way to her bedroom.

"Before…." She took a breath. "Before the attack, I was looking at you and I could tell you were feeling – I don't know – guilty, maybe?" Bobby nodded. "I was telling you that I didn't regret what happened. I really don't. I really hope you don't either."

Bobby was still looking at the floor, but then he looked at her. "I regret the timing, but…not what happened."

Lily nodded. "That's fine; I think that's… the same for me." She slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "I told you last night that I've never felt that way before. It's true. Obviously I was with my husband, but I thought there was something wrong with me. I never felt like that with him or anyone else." She smiled and blushed, "Oh, that didn't sound right. It's not like I've slept around…I – I mean not that I've slept with a lot of…." She cut herself off, pursing her lips.

Bobby smiled at her. "I haven't been with that many women either."

She smiled back. "I think the problem here _is_ timing. I'm not ready for you. I want to be. I thought I was, but I'm clearly not."

Bobby nodded again. "Yeah."

Lily took a deep breath. "I think you and Sam and Dean have to go. Oh…god, I wish you could stay…." Tears started to form on her eyelids. "Chuck told me to treat them like brothers. He…but he told me not to treat _you_ like that. Do you…do you understand?"

Bobby sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and turned her face into his neck.

"When did he come here?"

"He… didn't, actually," Lily murmured. "It was a dream, but… it wasn't like any dream I've ever had. I was sleeping, or… I don't know – dreaming I was sleeping and the room became lighter. Suddenly, Chuck was at the end of my bed. It's weird; it was like _he_ was the light. He was smiling at me…

"_Hello Lily," Chuck smiled at her._

"_Chuck?"_

_He nodded, "Three men are coming."_

_Lily rubbed her face, "Okay."_

"_They will be very important to you. When you meet them, you will know who they are."_

_She nodded, "Okay." She repeated._

__"Treat the younger two men as if they were your brothers. Don't treat the older man that way." Chuck smiled a little. "He won't like it." He paused a moment, "You can trust these men with _your_ life and the lives of your boys. They are good men and will be there for you whenever you need them."_.__"_

_She just looked at him and nodded._

_Chuck moved to the side of the bed and took Lily's hand in his. "'He's trying to put things right."_

"Then he just…disappeared." Lily wasn't sobbing, but tears were pouring from her eyes and her breath hitched.

Bobby sat beside her, holding her, for a while. Eventually she stopped crying and they just hugged, then he sighed and got up. He grabbed his bag and looked at her. "Come on, say goodbye to the boys."

She followed him down the stairs where Sam and Dean were waiting. They had already gotten their bags.

Sam was looking at her with pity and affection. She preferred the affection. He handed her a piece of paper. "This is our contact information. I included Bobby's and my email addresses." She looked at the paper and nodded. Sam reached over and pulled her into a hug. Then he left the house.

Dean gave her a hug also. "Keep in touch. I've got a feeling we'll be seeing you again." He kissed her forehead and followed his brother out the door.

Lily turned to Bobby. "Goodbye" she whispered, her eyes swimming with tears.

Bobby kissed her hard once, nodded and left.

**END OF PART ONE**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**PART 2 – Four months later**

The phone was ringing by his head. He considered letting it ring since he had just gotten to bed, but decided to go ahead and answer it. "Hello?"

"_Bobby, its Lily."_

He sat up sharply, turning on his bedside table lamp. "Is something wrong?"

"_Not immediately, no. Can you come and see me?"_

Bobby wiped his face with his hand and sighed. "I'm a couple of states east of you and we need to finish things up, but I can be there day after tomorrow."

"_You aren't at home? Are you with Sam and Dean? Oh crap, that means you're an hour ahead of me – I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?"_

"No, darlin', I wasn't asleep, yet. Sam and Dean are in another room." They had talked and emailed each other over the last four months, but she had never asked him to visit, and Bobby pursed his lips worriedly. "Lily, what is it?"

"Is it the boys?" he asked.

"_No, no, they're fine." _He could hear the smile in her voice._ "Look, I'll see you day after tomorrow. Get some sleep. Bye."_

Lily Remington hung up before he could ask any more questions.

It was a long time before Bobby got to sleep.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Two days later, in the mid morning, a black car once again stopped in front of a ramshackle house, but this time, they weren't looking at that house, they were looking at the one across the street.

A woman was standing in the doorway and they heard her call into the house. "Boys, they're here!" She waited a few inches behind her threshold, behind her welcome mat. They knew they would be greeted after they crossed over it.

"Oh, it is so great to see you again! I missed you!" She hugged them each after they entered. Her sons, also named Sam and Dean, were standing at the bottom of the stairs, grinning at them. The men greeted the boys the way men do.

Sam Winchester was the first to speak. "You cut your hair! I really like it."

Dean just lifted his eyes heavenward and Bobby grinned.

Lily tugged at her short hair and smiled. "Locks of Love needed it more that I did."

Dean smiled at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. He turned to the boys. "I'm pretty sure you two were shorter than that last time I saw you."

Sam Remington smiled, "Yeah well, mom keeps telling us we don't have a choice in the matter."

Lily just laughed. "They're nearly as tall as me! I'm gonna be outgunned soon." She gestured into the living room. "Well come on, sit down, I've got food for lunch, but we can talk for a bit first."

Sam, Dean and Bobby all noticed that Lily was smiling genuinely and she was moving more freely. Her body language showed that she was less fragile and there seemed to be much more strength to her. They also noticed that she had gained a little weight. They weren't suicidal though; none of them mentioned that to her.

They talked and caught up for a couple of hours before Lily set out lunch in the dining room. Even there, the talk remained friendly and general. Their curiosity about why Lily had asked them to be there continued to burn, though.

Finally, after Lily set her sons to clearing the table, she gestured the men into the living room again. She turned to Sam and Dean. "I really want to talk to Bobby alone for a few minutes. Is it okay if you stay here for a bit?"

They nodded and she turned and led Bobby upstairs, taking him into her bedroom.

"Lily, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Lily wasn't looking at him, but he could tell she was nervous, "No, not really."

"Then what is it?"

Lily sat down on her bed, pausing for a long moment, and Bobby took a seat beside her. His eyebrows furrowed over the bridge of his nose worriedly and Lily avoided his eyes. "Can I ask you an incredibly personal question?" Lily asked softly.

"You can ask," Bobby said plainly.

"Why didn't you and your wife have any kids?"

Bobby looked at her for a long moment, and then he took a deep breath. "Okay. Ah…." Talking about Karen was always hard. The harsh memories made speaking of her difficult. He stood up, moving to the window, and Lily grimaced as he folded his arms, worried that she'd crossed a line. He sighed, "We tried, but we couldn't," he said finally. "We didn't have time to find out why. I always figured it was for the best." He turned around to look at her. "Why?"

Lily worked her jaw for a few moments before answering. "I'm pregnant."

Bobby had weathered any number of shocks and surprises in his life. But this one had him stunned.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Bobby stared at Lily for a few moments before he finally reacted. "You – What? Why? How? Oh my god!"

Lily was watching him. "That has to be the most interesting reaction I've ever seen." She said dryly.

He had a wild look on his face, "We used condoms!"

"Well as my boys would say – 'Epic Fail'." Lily tried to smile.

Bobby started to pace. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" He looked at her; really studied her. He had no idea what a pregnant woman looked like, but he figured that by four months there should be a sign. "You…don't look pregnant."

Lily smiled and lifted her shirt and smoothed her hand down over her belly. There was a small baby bump. "I never really showed all that much before five months with Sam and Dean. This one is following pattern. As for why I didn't tell you before now… I didn't know." Bobby swallowed tightly. Lily put the shirt down and blushed. "Bobby, listen to me. Carthage was a huge trauma for me, for all of us. And I'm 45 years old! When we met in May, I hadn't had a period for months. I figured I was completely past making babies! I'd even had signs and symptoms that I was in menopause. Aside from that, we _did_ use condoms. I _never_ thought I could get pregnant."

"Didn't you have any pregnancy signs?"

Lily sighed, "Actually, no. With Sam and Dean I had a little nausea the entire time I was pregnant. It was always my first clue." She murmured. "But this time, I'm feeling remarkably fine. There have been no other signs or symptoms other than this bump."

Bobby nodded. He wiped a hand over his face and nodded again. He looked at her and nodded again. Lily started to smile. He looked at the floor. "Have you seen a doctor?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she confirmed it. I can't begin to tell you what a shock it was to me!"

"Are you alright? Is your age going to be a problem?" He wasn't looking at her.

"She's concerned, especially because of my history with asthma, but she's impressed with my health overall." She smiled at him. "As for my asthma, I haven't had so much as a wheeze since Castiel stopped the last attack. I don't even use my daily treatment anymore; which is good, since I wouldn't want to use it while I'm pregnant, anyway."

Bobby nodded yet again. Lily didn't think speechless sat well with him, so she waited.

"Can I…?" He cleared his throat. "Can I touch you?" Lily held out her hand to him and he stepped toward her. She took his hand and lifted her shirt again. She guided his hand to the firm bump low on her belly and held it there. Their heads were bent down.

They sat there for a few moments before Bobby looked up. "Do your boys know?"

Lily shook her head. "Not yet. You get to know first. I have to tell them soon, though."

"Do you want me there when you do?"

Again Lily shook her head. "No. They don't know you, not really, not yet. It might make it more difficult."

Bobby nodded again. He looked down at their hands still linked together over Lily's belly. "Mind if I tell my Sam and Dean, though?" He started to smile, though there were tears in his eyes.

She nodded and smiled, "But I wanna be there for that. I can't wait to see their reactions! My boys are going to a party at one o'clock today. A friend is turning thirteen and his mom wants to celebrate him entering the 'teen years'. I have _no_ idea why. Anyway, it's their first 'official' boy-girl party. They'll be gone for a couple of hours." She looked at her watch. "As a matter of fact, I have to take them now or they'll be late." The two reluctantly removed their hands and stood up. Bobby took her face in his hands and kissed her gently, he took her hand and they headed downstairs.

Lily and Bobby came down the stairs together. Sam and Dean were sitting in the living room talking to the boys and everyone stood up when they came in.

Dean was looking at Bobby, who had a funny look on his face. "Everything okay?" Dean asked warily.

Bobby just nodded, still a little stunned and speechless.

Lily looked at her boys. "You guys ready to go?" Both boys smiled and nodded and the three of them moved to the door. Dean Remington looked at the men and smiled, "See ya later!" The small family left.

Dean and Sam were both looking at Bobby and were waiting for him to speak. He, however, was looking at the floor. "Don't ask. Lily wants to be here for this. Find something to do."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam just shrugged. Dean sat down and turned on the TV.

A while later, Lily returned; as she entered the room, her eyes immediately looked toward Bobby. She raised her eyebrows at him and he shook his head. She smiled at him and looked at the other two men in the room, who were both looking at her curiously.

Lily looked at Bobby. "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me to?"

Bobby's face was a study in indecision. Sam and Bobby had never seen that look on his face before. They became alarmed. "Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"No" Lily and Bobby had answered in unison. Lily again looked at Bobby. "They're yours to tell."

Bobby nodded, took a deep breath and let it out. He stood up and moved over by Lily. "Lily…is, uh, Lily is pregnant."

Sam and Dean had been shocked and surprised a thousand different ways. They had heard the wildest stories and believed them. Hell, they had even seen an animated, talking, neurotic teddy bear.

But this one had them dumbfounded.

Sam's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water, as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't think what.

Dean looked oddly calm. "Okay," he muttered, his voice monotone. He abruptly got up and went to the door, opening it and walking outside, shutting it behind him.

Lily watched him leave with alarm. "What's wrong?" She seemed to be asking herself that question. "Is he…?" She looked at over at Sam whose face was shut down. "Sam…?"

Bobby was turning toward the door. "Damn him." He moved to follow Dean, but Sam stood up, stopping him quickly and Lily grabbed his hand.

"No…" Lily murmured.

"Wait a minute, Bobby." Sam was watching his brother out the front window. Dean was standing by the Impala. Sam moved to join him at the car. Lily and Bobby moved over by the window to watch the brothers outside.

Sam approached Dean who was just standing by the car. He had the keys in his hand and he was fiddling with them. He was looking at the ground, but Sam could tell that Dean wasn't _seeing_ it. Sam was shocked to see tears in Dean's eyes.

"Dean, what? What is it?" Sam muttered.

"While you, uh…." He took in and let out a shaky breath. "While you were…downstairs, or I – I thought you were, and I was living with Lisa and Ben…Lisa got pregnant." Dean looked at Sam, his gaze heavy with emotion. "We got over the surprise pretty quick. She was so happy; I was happy, too, scared, though." Dean gave his brother a shaky half smile. "And uh, we started talking about names. You're not supposed to, you know, not before the fourth month, but we weren't…we, uh, didn't think that would really matter." Sam was looking at his older brother with such pain on his face. "We were going to name the baby after you. She was really cool about that. Samuel if it was a boy and Samantha if it was a girl."

Dean's chin was trembling and he gritted his teeth. "About three months in, she, uh… she miscarried. So then, there was…no brother, no baby…. It was all just gone."

Sam had tears in his eyes. He was nodding his head.

"Now there's not even Lisa and Ben." Dean looked up at his brother. "I mean… it's not fair," he muttered. He let out a sharp breath, running a hand down his face. "And it's not fair to Bobby and Lily that I can't just… friggin' be _happy_ for them. It was a long time ago, and still…."

Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean…I get how you feel, at least a little bit." Dean shook his head slowly, staring at the ground, but didn't shift his shoulder out of his brother's grip. "Jess had a pregnancy scare at the beginning of her junior year," Sam murmured. Dean looked up at him, surprised, "I was getting set to call you and Dad when we discovered that she wasn't pregnant after all. We were relieved, of course, but we were also a little sad. We started talking about getting married, and having kids after that. We talked about the whole nine yards. That's why I was shopping for a ring. I wanted to marry her. I wanted her to have my baby. Hell, we even talked about names, too."

"Sam…" Dean was looking at his brother. He let out a long, tired breath. "You would have made a great dad."

Sam looked at his brother with a small smile. "Dean, you always have been."

**AN: As I've said before, the names I chose for Lily's boys have created a raging pain in my butt. I handled it some of the time by getting them out of the way. They get their own scene soon, though. You'll get a better idea of their character then.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean wiped his hands over his face and took a deep breath as Sam waited for him to speak. He nodded his head and looked over at his brother. He tried to smile, but it was pained. "I need to go in and apologize."

Sam nodded. "You okay?"

"Nah." He tried again to smile. "But I'll get over it." As he walked away to go back into the house, he added, "I usually do."

Lily and Bobby were standing in the living room when he returned. Lily looked upset and Bobby looked pissed.

Dean looked at them. "I, uh, I'm sorry about…." He gestured toward the door and outside. "I'm, um, I was a little surprised." He tried again to smile. "I usually take surprises better than that." He leaned into Lily and pulled her into a hug. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. What is it?" she asked, pulling back and holding him at arms length. Lily took hold of his face in her hands and was looking into his eyes. She could see the sorrow there. "Lisa?" She looked at Sam. He nodded. "Oh, Dean…. Oh, I'm so sorry!"

She took his hand and sat with him on the couch. She was holding his hand and trying to think of something to say. "It's weird. Ever since May I have been having flashes of … something. Intuition, I guess. I just _know_ when something is wrong." She looked like she was going to say more, but was nervous about it. All three men were looking at her in surprise. "I know, I know! When somebody tells you guys something like that you immediately go into 'Hunter Mode', but…."

Just then, in a flurry of wings, Castiel was standing there. He was looking at them with that same odd look on his face as before. "I saw the angel again; he sent me here. Is there something wrong?"

Dean stood up, "Cas! Where the hell have you been?"

Cas barely glanced at him, as if he had trouble making eye contact, "I've been busy. Now," he repeated, "is there something wrong?"

All four adults in the room were just staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Bobby was the first to speak. "Lily's pregnant."

Castiel was surprised; he looked at her and then at Bobby. They were confused by the alarm on his face, "When?"

Bobby just looked at him,. "When is she due?"

"No, when did she conceive?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but we were together the night before you saved her life."

Castiel was looking at him with horror.

Dean stood up. "Cas, what is it? What's wrong?"

Cas moved over to a chair and sat down heavily, as if his legs couldn't hold him any longer. Then he stood back up and started to pace in the confines of the small room. "In Europe, there are scientists working with a particle accelerator to try to recreate the first moments after the Big Bang. What they fail to understand is that all over the world, at any given moment, the conditions are recreated inside a woman's body, as she conceives. After conception, cells are dividing and dividing, again and again. In those first moments everything needed has been determined. This is exactly the way God formed the universe. A spark…and life begins. If some outside thing had been added while in those first few moments, then the whole universe would have been _different_."

"Cas, as much as we appreciate the speech on where babies come from–," Dean began.

Castiel interrupted. "Did you ever wonder why I was unable to fix Bobby when he was stuck in that chair? Or why I was able to bring him back to life just months later?"

"You were cut off from heaven. You'd lost your angel mojo. That's what you said," said Sam, shifting on his feet.

"And God brought you back, so you were full-on angel again. That's how you saved Bobby," added Dean.

"I _was_ cut off from heaven. I was losing my grace. By the end, even my wings were gone. I was, for all intents and purposes, human." He turned and looked at them. "When my grace was returned to me, I used it to save Bobby." His gaze shifted to Lily. "When I cure someone, I give them some of my grace – depending on how hurt or damaged they are. Dean has a lot because I brought him back to life and needed to restore his body. Bobby has a great deal as well because he was dead. Sam has some of Michael's." He paused a moment, "I healed you just as the cells in your body were dividing. Just as a new life was beginning. I added my grace to that."

Lily stood up at that, staring at the angel, as if she understood that there was something intense in what he was saying, but not exactly knowing what it was. Castiel moved toward her. "Angels are attracted to babies. They are perfect beings, as close to angels as humans get." He reached out his hand. "May I touch your stomach? I need to know something."

Dean stood up with alarm on his face, "Cas! Don't!"

Castiel looked over at him. "I won't hurt her." Dean looked uncomfortable, but remained silent. Sam was confused by his outburst. Castiel laid his hand over the small baby bump, holding it there for a moment, and then he turned away. He couldn't look at any of them. "Your mother wasn't lying to you Dean, angels do watch over babies. As I said, we are attracted to them, drawn to them. We know how very attached and protective you humans feel toward your offspring and it's one of the things we respect and admire about you."

He turned to Bobby and Lily, who had gravitated toward each other. "I can feel the overwhelming love you have toward that child. I can tell you the baby is perfect in every way. I can give you the gender of the baby if you want."

Lily looked at Bobby, then she turned to Cas and nodded.

"It's a girl," he murmured.

Lily gasped and a small sob escaped her. She couldn't speak; she just nodded again. Castiel looked at them and then turned to Sam and Dean. Both men had tears in their eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. "Cas, what's with the conception story and the Big Bang stuff and talking about your grace?"

Castiel looked very sorrowful. He turned to Bobby. "I would give anything not to tell you this. I _know_ how humans are about their children." He looked away. "I gave Lily my grace to cure her just as life was taking shape inside her body. That baby is yours."

He turned back and looked directly into Bobby's eyes. "But she has my grace… that baby is also mine."

**AN: I'm sorry, but every time I read over the last lines of this chapter, I hear a dramatic "Duh, Duh, Dummmm" in my head. It still makes a perfect ending to a chapter; bit soap-opera-ish, though. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Silence lay heavily over the room for a long moment.

"Wha…? What? I don't…." Lily couldn't concentrate, there were spots in front of her eyes and her legs couldn't support her. She collapsed into Bobby's side. Only his hunter's reflexes stopped her from falling all the way to the floor.

Bobby placed her in the chair behind him and Lily bent forward to place her head between her knees, breathing heavily. Bobby kneeled on the floor beside her. He looked at Castiel with fury in his eyes.

Sam was the first one to regain his composure. "Cas, is this possible? Has it happened before? Are there other…half angels running around?"

Cas turned to him after he confirmed that Lily was fine. "As far as I know, I'm the only angel who actively and regularly cures humans the way I have been. So, again, as far as I know, I'm the only _angel_ who has done this. As for whether it's happened before…something similar happened a few thousand years ago."

Getting the reference instantly, Lily groaned. "I'm no virgin. Are you saying Joseph knocked up Mary and God gave the baby grace?" she muttered, slowly sitting up.

"No," Castiel answered. "Mary was a virgin and God caused her to conceive. Jesus was His son, not Joseph's. That is the miracle of His birth. And I'm not God."

Dean looked up. "So that story…it's true? Jesus was placed on the cross? God _allowed_ that?" He looked irate.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Yes, it's true." He tilted his head. "Why are you angry?"

"He sacrificed his son!" Dean snapped.

"That's the whole point! John 3:16, 'For God so loved the world-'"

"Don't you _dare_ quote the bible to me!" Dean growled.

"You sacrificed your brother to save the whole world. How is that different?"

Dean's eyes widened angrily. "Sam stepped into that knowingly! And I didn't want him to do it." He yelled, "We didn't have a choice!"

"Jesus knew what was meant to happen. He went into it knowingly."

Just then a voice came from behind them.

"He didn't really _want_ to do it, either, but he understood," the voice spoke, drawing everyone's startled gazes. "Hello Dean, Sam. It's good to see you. Hello Castiel."

Standing in the archway between the living room and the dining room was Chuck.

Chuck turned to Lily, walked over and placed his hand on her head. She sat up and gave a sigh. She smiled at him. "Hello, Chuck." She swallowed tightly. "I think…I'm beginning to understand."

Chuck smiled at her before turning to Dean. "Dean let go of your anger. Everything happened a long time ago, and while it's still very important, it isn't relevant; not right now."

Chuck then turned to Castiel. "Do you believe God has a plan?"

Castiel paused. "I did."

"Now you feel like he has forsaken you and the humans?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't, you know."

"He gave up," Castiel said tightly. "He told Joshua he was done."

"Don't you see?" Chuck asked earnestly. "The angels and archangels were getting complaisant. They didn't walk the earth anymore. He was watching them and they weren't doing as he asked; even you, Castiel. Before now, when was the last time you came to earth to just have a look around?"

"It was forbidden and I wasn't ordered to."

"God didn't forbid it," Chuck told him. "Maybe Raphael did, or possibly Michael. By the way," He placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "You need to know that you got the order to rescue Dean from Raphael and he did, in fact, get that order from God. The problem was Raphael _held_ the order to see if Dean would break the first seal. You should have been sent to Hell to get Dean the day he died. If you had gone then, you would have been in time." He turned to the Winchesters, "There's a reason I told you that." He didn't go into it any further, though.

Sam and Dean stared at Chuck, horrified. They were trying to take in everything that was happening and were standing completely still, almost in shock, as they listened to this man that looked like Chuck, but spoke as if he was much older.

"God watched the angels that came to earth when this all began," Chuck murmured. "He watched Raphael and Uriel. He mourned when your brothers and sisters fell in defiance of them. He watched Anna kill Uriel to save you, and he watched you – e_specially_ you. He watched you defy your orders and go against everything you had been trained to do. He watched you take the fall for the humans he had asked _all_ of the angels to love. He watched you love them and protect them as much as you could. He brought you back - twice! Your absent Father hasn't stepped down - He isn't dead."

"He needed you to stand with the humans here to help and guide them. He gave you leeway to make those decisions for yourself. You didn't fail Him, nor did you disappoint Him."

Chuck turned around and looked at Sam and Dean. "This is the closest you humans ever got to the end, but it isn't the first time you've begun the journey. This _is_ the first time the angels started to help it along, though. They say they are tired. They just want all of this to end." He paused for a bit and when he spoke again, his voice was chilling. "For the ones who helped pushed it along and get it to the precipice it was, the end will come – swiftly."

"Dean, Sam…since before you were born, God has been watching what was going on. He has been here on earth, watching and waiting. He could see the way events were evolving; what Azazel was doing for Lucifer; the plots and plans that got Lucifer out of his cage and took you to that cemetery. He was watching the angels that were working with Lucifer to bring on the end of days. It almost broke him and He told Joshua he was done with everything. He was powerless because he was so brokenhearted. Do you know what brought him back?"

Sam and Dean shook their heads numbly.

"It was you two. You boys gave up everything. You fought and fought to stop this. Sam, you made the ultimate sacrifice and Dean, you let him. Because of you, God is going to go back to heaven and take control again."

He turned to Castiel and placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Castiel, you can stand down." Castiel stared at Chuck, in shock, and it took a few moments for him to comprehend the statement. The tension drained from his shoulders in a way that Sam and Dean had never seen before. There was a look in his eyes that the boys couldn't decipher, though. Neither Dean nor Sam could understand why he would look so... guilty. They both turned back to Chuck.

"What do you mean we've come close to the end? This has happened before?" Dean asked.

"Several times." Chuck smiled sadly. "Whenever there is great peril in the world and there is a potential for great numbers of people dying, I come to earth. I've been on Earth for most of the last 100 years, actually. Before that, I've been here at least once or twice a century, most notably during the Black Death..."

"You're not one of the horsemen," Dean interjected.

"No, I'm not."

Sam was looking at Chuck in shock. "Chuck, are you…are you God?"

Chuck smiled, but he didn't answer.

Castiel was looking at him. "You're the one who sent me here when Lily was dying; and again just now. You looked like an angel."

Chuck nodded, "Yes, I can take on any appearance on earth or in Heaven."

Lily was standing beside Chuck, "You came to me in a dream and you told me he was trying to make it right. What did you mean?"

"God couldn't stop Lucifer from his massacre of your home. He couldn't stop Sam and the other children from being infected by the demon blood. He tried to help, but the angels were doing so much _harm_…. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby, _and_ Ellen and Jo were the only ones he saw that were trying to stop it. After they succeeded, God's power and might started to rebuild. He couldn't reset time. He tried, but it was causing harm to the planet. That rash of earthquakes and tsunamis last year were his attempts to fix things. So he looked at you men and you, Lily and your boys, and he knew that he could make things better for all of you."

"There were other survivors. Is He helping them?" Lily whispered.

Chuck took her hand. "Nearly all of them are dead, either by their own hand or in some violent attack. The ones that are still alive are in mental health institutions. You're not the only survivor that was visited by a surprise 'surviving' family member. They'd been attacked and somehow survived, but made the foolish mistake of telling people what actually happened. God _will_ help them, too."

Chuck let go of her hand and moved over to Bobby and pulled him to his feet. "We knew you had made sacrifices and that you've had to do many horrible things. We wanted to reward you. We sent you to Lily. She's very important to you, isn't she?" Bobby could only nod. "Once she got her feet under her, she was ready for you. She's Heaven sent; as you are to her."

"The baby is…just a gift. As for the baby's grace, well, I shouldn't worry about it. It won't be a bad thing. There isn't anything expected of her because of it. She will be extra healthy, smart, and strong. She will be a beautiful, normal, _human_ girl." Bobby and Lily relaxed slightly at this revelation. "And Lily?" Chuck continued. "Your sparks of intuition are from the grace that is growing inside you as the baby grows. I think you'll loose that when you give birth." Chuck smiled and gave her a wink, but she couldn't imagine why.

"She won't have wings will she?" Bobby muttered.

Chuck recognized Bobby's attempt at humor and smiled. "No, no wings. She's not an actual angel. She's a gift from God with a little extra from Castiel. Allow him time with her as she grows. He didn't do anything on purpose." Lily nodded.

Chuck turned to Sam and Dean. "You two have been to Hell and back, literally as well as figuratively. You've been infected with demon blood, vampire venom, ghost sickness. You've lost your mates, your parents, and your babies. You've died more times than even _I_ can count. You've done it all in the service of a mankind that doesn't even know how much they owe you." He paused. "God wants you to know how proud he is of you. He wants to reward you-."

"Wait a minute – vampire venom? Who?" Sam looked at Dean, but paused as the rest of what Chuck was saying sank in. He looked at Chuck with horror, "Babies? Jess?"

**AN: Okay, I'm getting into some shaky stuff bringing Jesus into it, but I looked it up and the bible does say that he went to Gethsemane because he was human and he was scared. He went there to pray and begged His Father to spare him this suffering _if __possible_. **

**No offense is intended in any way.**

**6 November 2011 There is an alternate version of this chapter in my stories list. Please read the warnings.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam couldn't stand any longer and he sat down heavily in the chair behind him. Dean turned to look out the window.

Chuck went over to him and crouched on the floor in front of Sam. "Jess conceived in early August right after she came back to Stanford from visiting her family."

With a low voice, Sam responded, "It was her parent's wedding anniversary."

Chuck nodded. In an earnest voice he continued, "The baby would have been born on May 2nd; _your_ birthday. Jess was killed on what was the anniversary of your mother's death; on what would have been the baby's _sixth__month_ birthday. We knew Azazel would not have been able to resist!"

Barely able to get the words out, Sam whispered, "You killed our child?"

"No, Sam," Chuck shook his head and answered mournfully, "we made is so that she was never pregnant to begin with."

"I'm gonna be sick!" Sam got up quickly and ran for the downstairs bathroom. Dean followed behind. He stopped and turned to Chuck. "Did he need to know that?"

"Yes, and there's more, but I don't think he's ready for the rest."

"Oh, ya think?" Dean barked angrily before he turned and walked out.

Chuck turned to Castiel. "Go. I think he needs you as well." Then he turned to Bobby and Lily. "He _did_ need to know that. When he's ready, I'll tell him the rest. He'll understand a little better."

Lily stood up again and approached Chuck. "Are you leaving?"

"Sam doesn't want to see me just now, so I'll go. I'll be back sometime, though. There's more to say."

"Wait a minute. What do we call you? Can we contact you?" Lily asked.

Chuck put his hand on her face. "Continue to call me Chuck. Just pray, like the angels, I'll hear you. Lily, you've found out a lot of stuff today. It has to be overwhelming. You need to rest."

"Wait, wait! My baby, what's her name?" Lily asked suddenly.

Chuck smiled. "Well, that's up to you and Bobby, but I think you already know it." He was gone.

Lily turned to Bobby. "What was your mother's name?"

"Emily."

Lily nodded slowly, her expression one of tired acceptance. Nothing surprised her anymore. "My mom's name was Claire. When I was pregnant fourteen years ago with Sam and then Dean, Mark and I never wanted to know if the babies were boys or girls; we wanted the surprise." She ran her hands through her hair. "So we picked out names for both a boy and a girl. We really liked the name we had for a girl, but obviously we never got to use it. After Dean, we decided we were done. Financially, as well as, I think even then we knew we wouldn't make it."

"I was…sad about that. I always thought that there was a little girl just waiting to be born. Mark never really thought so," Lily murmured. "He didn't have any more kids with his second wife, either."

Bobby was looking at her. "What was the little girl's name you picked out?"

"Emily Claire."

A small smile surfaced on Bobby's face, "Looks like we've got a name for our little girl."

Lily was laughing and crying as she hugged him.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean was standing outside of the bathroom, waiting for Sam when Castiel walked up. "Alright, what the hell? Who is Chuck?"

"I don't know…" Castiel was thinking furiously.

"I thought Chuck Shurley was a name seared into your brain. I thought he was a prophet. How can he be an angel? One you've never seen? Is he in Chuck's meatsuit?" He paused for a moment, and speaking intently, "Is he God?"

"I don't know."

"If he is, why didn't the amulet burn? You said it would burn in His presence."

"If he is God, then… being omniscient… if he doesn't want it to burn, I suppose it wouldn't."

"But…"

"Dean! I have as many questions as you do."

Dean looked irritated and worried, "Yeah, well… speaking of questions. Where the _hell_ have you been? When we realized that you weren't a threat any more, I called you. Why the hell didn't you answer?"

Cas didn't look at Dean, he had no answer.

Just then Sam came out of the bathroom. He looked wrung out; he looked defeated, too. "Cas, can you take me to the motel? I wanna go now and I don't want to see anyone."

Dean placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Sam, you want me to go with you? Bobby can bring the car."

Sam nodded wearily, "Yeah…yeah."

Dean took the keys to Bobby and explained what was going on. When he came back, Castiel put his hand on their shoulders and they were gone.

**SPNSPNSPN**

In the living room, Bobby and Lily were talking and making plans when Lily fell asleep. Bobby was sitting quietly, holding Lily, until the phone rang. He carefully shifted Lily onto a pillow before getting up to answer it in the kitchen.

After a moment he came back into the room, covering Lily with a blanket. "Lily?" he murmured, shaking her shoulder gently. He placed the cordless phone from the kitchen near her head.

"Hm?" she asked sleepily, looking over to him.

"I'm leaving. Gonna go pick up the boys. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks," she murmured. He smiled in reply and kissed her, then he stood up, grabbed the car keys and headed out.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Hey. Where's our mom?" Sam Remington asked as his brother came down the stairs of the two-story house.

"She fell asleep and I volunteered to get you," Bobby replied.

"Is something wrong? Is she sick?" asked Dean Remington.

"Nah, she's fine, just tired. Well, come on, I haven't got all day. Grab your things."

Sam examined Bobby warily, despite knowing he was supposed to trust him, he said, "Uh…I'd like to call her, first."

Bobby blinked and nodded, "Right, of course." Sam smiled as he walked with his brother over to the kitchen phone, to contact their mother. They confirmed that Bobby was supposed to pick them up before gathering their things and following him out to The Impala.

Immediately, the boys recognized the car. In unison, they said, "Oh, man!" Then they ran over to it. Bobby smiled as they looked the car over. "Can we see the trunk?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Nope," Bobby said firmly. "Come on, get in." Disappointed, the boys got into the car.

He drove them home, listening while they talked about the party and how much fun it had been. They talked about the girls that were there and how pretty they were.

When they got to the house, Bobby parked across the street and got out with the boys. "Hey, your mom is asleep on the couch, so go in quietly. Give her about an hour of downtime, and then wake her up. Okay?"

"You aren't coming in?" asked Sam. He sounded a little disappointed.

"Nah, the guys and I'll come by tomorrow." He got back in the car, waited for them to enter the house and then drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

When he got to the motel, Bobby went to Sam and Dean's room and knocked quietly. Dean opened the door.

"How's Sam?" Bobby asked tightly.

Without saying a word, Dean opened the door wider, indicating that Bobby should enter.

When Bobby came in, he saw Sam lying spread eagled on the bed farthest from the door. The fumes coming off him were an indication of what had he been doing.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "He started drinking as soon as we got here. I, uh, I tried to get him to eat something, but he wouldn't. He started cursing Chuck and God and, uh, Castiel got a bit upset about _that_. Next thing I know Sam is unconscious on the bed and Cas blinked out right after. He never did tell me what he's been doing."

"Chuck told us there was more to the story and that Sam would understand everything after that," Bobby replied.

"Yeah well, I have questions, too. Did he say how to contact him?"

"Just pray, he'll hear ya."

Dean gave Bobby a disgruntled look and then bowed his head. "Uh, Chuck?" He looked up at Bobby. "Jeesh, I feel like an idiot. What kind of an alias is 'Chuck' anyway?"

Just then, Chuck appeared on the other side of the room. "I was going to listen and see what you had to say, but then decided to take pity on you." He was smiling gently. He looked over at Sam, "I heard him earlier; can't say I blame him, either."

He moved over to Sam and ran his hand over Sam's head. "He won't suffer in the morning." Sam remained unconscious, but he rolled over on his side and Dean hoped he was still sleeping, but he doubted it.

Chuck looked at Dean. "Have you ever forgiven him?"

Dean knew what Chuck was referring to and he looked at the ground, "No, not really."

"Oh, Dean, don't you get it?" Chuck sighed. "He chose the one who hadn't left him."

Dean looked at Chuck like he was insane, anger tinting his expression. "I didn't…."

"Yes you did," Chuck was looking intensely at Dean. "Your father left him _and__you_ – all the time – and then, finally, you did. Put yourself in his position!"

"He left a couple of times, too!"

"Well, John taught him how to do it."

Dean gnashed his teeth together, annoyed. Chuck folded his arms, letting out a long breath. "Listen…as far as Sam was concerned, Ruby was the only one who didn't desert him, who didn't give him ultimatums or orders, who didn't demand he fall in line. All he knew was that Ruby fought her way back from _hell_ just to get to him – to help _him_. To this day, despite _why_ she did it, he knows that she saved his life _and_ his sanity."

Bobby cleared his throat. "I didn't leave him. I tried to help him as much as I could. He wouldn't let me."

Chuck looked at him. "Bobby, he couldn't face you. And then Ruby had her hooks in him. She was literally feeding him his need for vengeance."

He sighed and turned back to Dean, "Did he ever tell you what happened that Wednesday in Broward County?"

"What? What's that got to do with anything?" Dean looked at Chuck and saw in his face that it was important. He paused in thought, "We got up, he, uh, hugged me… he wouldn't let me get breakfast or leave the room without him. He looked upset and told me he'd had a bad dream."

Chuck shook his head, "It wasn't a dream… If Gabriel wasn't already dead, he'd pay for what he did to Sam."

"What'd he do to Sam?" Dean growled.

"He tortured Sam for 100 days, and then Gabriel showed him what life would be like after you died.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Dean, you didn't escape Hell once; you escaped twice. You died in a mugging on Wednesday morning and for 6 months Sam hunted alone. Sam knew _exactly_ what his life would become when your year was up."

"Why don't I remember that?"

"Sam remembers; Gabriel reset time. He was ridiculously powerful. He had way too much actually."

Dean looked at him. "Was what happened to Sam my fault then?"

"No." Chuck took a breath. "No, it wasn't your fault. You don't want to know whose _fault_ I think it was."

"You blame Dad." Sam had been awake ever since Chuck touched him, he heard that Dean hadn't forgiven him, even now, and he heard Chuck's defense. He'd never intended to tell Dean about that Wednesday, though.

Chuck turned to him.

"Your dad made leaving look easy. Maybe it caused him some sleepless nights, but he would do it anyway. He made you feel like leaving you was a simple thing; natural, even. He taught you how." He looked at Sam and then Dean and sighed. "Yeah, you guys are always leaving each other. Whether you want to or not. It needs to stop, because if you can't stop leaving each other, you'll never learn to stay…" He took a deep breath, "Look, there's someone waiting for you, both of you. You have to make yourselves ready for them. They deserve it. And it will be worth it." He waved his hand between them, "As for this co-dependency crap, that's on John, too."

"Did you know that Lily has never told Sam he's in charge of taking care of Dean?" Chuck asked. "She knows that taking care of Dean is _her_ job. She never put that on him because she knew if something happened to Dean on Sam's watch, the guilt would kill him." He pointed to Dean, "Like it killed you."

Sam was looking at Chuck. "Is Dad in Heaven?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, but he's not in Hell, either."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What? He's…where, in Purgatory?"

Chuck nodded.

Dean looked devastated. "Is Mom in Heaven?"

"Oh, yeah," Chuck said with a smile. "You visited her there. The first time you saw her, not the second. The second time you saw her was an illusion of Zachariah's, as were all of Sam's illusions of Heaven."

"That wasn't an illusion of my Heaven?" Dean asked, wide-eyed.

"Joshua put you in her Heaven so you could see her."

"She ignored Sam!" Dean snapped.

"And she didn't see you as an adult! She saw a little boy and in her reality, Sam was down for a nap. We didn't want her to see two adult sons. She would have been devastated to know that you were really there. It didn't serve any purpose for her to know you were dead, since you were going to go right back."

"What do you mean about my Heaven?" asked Sam.

"Zachariah put you in several of your memories, but they would never have been your heaven. If anything, your heaven would appear to be a lot like Dean's."

Dean looked at Sam uncomfortably. "Dude…I'm…I'm sorry. You said that you couldn't control them and…I got pissed anyway. I didn't really believe you," he muttered.

Sam looked at Dean, but then looked at Chuck without acknowledging what Dean said.

"Who is Joshua?" Sam asked.

"He's way more powerful than he lets on," Chuck answered. "You saw Zachariah; when he realized who he was talking to, he got out of there fast."

"If he's so powerful, why didn't he stop all of that?"

"He was asked not to."

"By who?"

"Michael." Chuck took a deep breath and changed the subject. He looked at Dean. "Look, there's something else. Something Sam hasn't forgiven _you_ for." Chuck turned to Sam, "Do you still have the cell phone you were carrying the night you killed Lilith?"

Sam looked at him and considered lying. Then he sighed, "Yeah." He got up and pulled an old cell phone out of his bag and handed it to Chuck.

Chuck passed it on to Dean and said, "There's a really old message on there and you need to hear it."

As Dean was getting the message off the phone, Chuck continued. "When you were being held in the Beautiful Room that night, you called Sam and left a message. Do you remember what you said?" Dean looked at him and nodded. "Then listen to what Sam heard."

Dean listened to the message. His eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened in comprehension. His expression turned devastated as what sounded like his own voice rang harshly in his ear, staring at Sam, who refused to meet his brother's gaze. Once the message ended, Dean wordlessly lowered the phone from his ear, pressing the button to end the call. "I didn't…." He cleared his throat. "I didn't say any of that. I didn't…Sam, I apologized," Dean whispered, drawing his brother's confused gaze. "I apologized for that ultimatum. I told you we were still _family_."

"I was having second thoughts," Sam murmured. "I hadn't listened to the message because I was afraid of what it would say." He stared at his brother. "I, uh, I knew you were angry, but just before I, uh, prepared…for Lilith, I listened to it. After what I heard…I went through with it." The rest of what he was thinking went unspoken, but Dean knew what he was thinking. That message was what pushed him over the edge. That message could've kept him from making the choices he made.

"Zachariah," Chuck spoke suddenly. "He changed it."

Dean's gaze darted to Chuck. "He…." Anger slid into his veins, his breaths coming quickly as his eyes slid around, realizing what that meant, and his grip on the cell phone tightened, the plastic cracking from the strain, before he suddenly spun and smashed it against the wall. "That son of a bitch," he barked. "I swear to…I swear I wish he was here so I could gank his ass all over again!" Dean growled, his furious gaze glaring at Chuck.

"Dean, Sam, you've both got guilt and anger holding you back and you've _got_ to get rid of it. Others, humans, demons _and_ angels, have been manipulating you both from the get-go. You have to acknowledge that and forgive each other. Most of it hasn't been any of your doing."

Sam and Dean considered what Chuck was saying, but Sam needed to get back to the original issue. There would be time later to hash out the other stuff. He wasn't ready for that conversation, anyway. Dean remained silent, his fists clenching and unclenching, staring at the ground.

"How long has Dad been in Purgatory?" Sam asked. "Does time move differently there, too?"

"He was sent there after he escaped from Hell, when the Devil's Gate was opened by Jake," Chuck answered. "And yes, he's been there for about five year's earth time so about 500 years, give or take. Dean, you spent forty years in Hell, Sam you were there 180 years. Neither of you deserved it, not really. Although making deals with demons…well that usually earns you a permanent place there, we tend to frown on it. John Winchester made a deal with a demon and spent 100 years in Hell for it." He turned and looked at Dean. "Getting out doesn't give you a ticket upstairs. It means that you _should_ spend time in Purgatory. You three are the only ones who have _ever_ come back from Hell. Well, Adam, too. We actually had to create new rules for you. Because of your special circumstances, God granted both of you salvation; but not John."

"Adam isn't in the cage anymore, either?" Dean sounded relieved. "Who got him out?"

"I sent a couple of angels down to get him. He was given a choice, to stay alive on earth, live out his live, maybe join his brothers, or return to Heaven. He chose to return to Heaven." Saddened, Sam and Dean nodded slowly.

Chuck looked up and then turned and looked at Sam. He was suddenly very serious. "John has earned his time in Purgatory, but you tell me; is it long enough? Do you think he should be moved to Heaven? Has he _earned_ Heaven?"

Dean's heavy gaze locked on Chuck. "Our dad spent a _lot_ of years hunting. You know how many people he saved," Dean whispered.

"I acknowledge that, but considering the way you were raised, the fact that John Winchester raised you like that…well he took away your childhood, he put burdens on you, Dean, no father should."

"So say it, Dean. Does your father deserve Heaven? Sam?"

In unison, Sam and Dean replied, "Yes."

Chuck paused. "You've forgiven him, then? For all he's done?"

Again in unison, Sam and Dean replied, almost angrily, "Yes."

Chuck paused again, for longer this time, "Alright, then."

Dean looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean…alright, then? Were you just playing us?"

Chuck smiled at him once again. "No. I was trying him. I took the opportunity."

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked, shaking his head, confused.

"He heard that. Every word. He was awaiting final sentence. He needed forgiveness from you boys first," Chuck explained softly. Sam and Dean stared at him for a moment, stunned and speechless.

Chuck looked at Bobby who had been sitting quietly watching them. "Bobby can answer some of your questions. You boys should eat something. Sam, you should especially." He moved over to Sam and touched him on the shoulder. "You should eat something and then sleep. You _will_ feel better in the morning." He also touched Bobby and then Dean. "You all should."

In the next moment he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"I'm hungry," Said Sam, oddly calm. "What's with the touching? Each time he did it, I felt calm and… and _healed_."

"I don't know." Dean had a funny look on his face. He, too, felt calm and the fresh heartache over the lost child had faded into a memory.

"I'm surprised you're hungry, you booted up everything you've eaten today, and then chased it with booze. You _should_ be pukin' your guts out some more; idjit." Bobby got up to move to the door. "I'm going next door to call Lily, then we can go get somethin' to eat." He moved to go through the door and paused. "How do you guys feel about taking Lily and the boys out to do something tomorrow? It's Sunday, but I had an idea where we could go and if the place is open, we could maybe get to know them a little better.

"Yeah, Bobby, that sounds great." Dean smiled at him as he left.

Dean looked at his brother over his shoulder; Sam was getting off the bed to get cleaned up. "Listen, Sammy…" Sam turned around to look at him.

"Dean, not yet." Sam turned and went into the bathroom.

**SPNSPNSPN**

In his room, Bobby was dialing Lily's phone number. He let it ring a few times, and Lily finally answered it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, darlin', how're ya feeling?"

"_Nervous." Lily laughed, "I'm gonna tell the boys tonight and I'm a little scared. So to stack the deck in my favour, I'm making their favourite meal. Does that constitute bribery?"_

"Yes, yes it does."

Lily laughed.

"Hey, the boys and I are going to get some dinner. Call me later and tell me how it went, okay?"

"_Yeah, I will. Is Sam alright?"_

"Yeah, Chuck came back, but they didn't talk about Jess, yet. Chuck touched him and Sam said he felt better."

Their conversation paused for a moment while they both thought about exactly who Chuck might be.

Bobby took a deep breath, "Hey, if things go okay tonight, the boys and I were thinking of taking you and your boys somewhere tomorrow. We've been communicating by phone and email, but I thought it would be nice if we could do something together; you know, in person."

"_That sounds fun! What were you thinking?"_

"Is the archery field open on Sunday? Have your boys ever fired crossbows?"

"_I think so. Crossbows, huh? So no one wants to go to the mall?"_

There was silence on the line as Bobby tried to think of something friendly to say.

_Lily laughed. "I'm kidding! I've actually always wanted to try a crossbow! Have you ever used them?"_

"Well, I've probably used a crossbow maybe once or twice. I don't know if Sam and Dean have, though. So I thought it would be an even playing field, ya know?"

"_Excellent! I'll let the boys know. You know, use it as further bribery. Think it'll work?"_

"They're teenage boys. You're appealing to their stomachs and their aggressive natures; should work perfectly."

_Lily laughed again._ _"Well, I'll let you get to dinner. Feed your boys and I'll feed mine."_

"Yeah alright, call me later, Babe."

"_I will. Bobby… uh, bye."_ Lily wanted to say something else, but not over the phone.

"Bye" Bobby hung up the phone and got ready for dinner with his boys.

Lily hung up the phone and immediately the butterflies started up again in her stomach. She had been rehearsing in her head different ways she could tell the boys her condition, but they all sounded cliché. In addition, she was supposed to be a mature, responsible adult and mature, responsible adults did not fall into bed with someone within hours of meeting them!

She was a mom for crying out loud! She would kill the boys if they pulled a stunt like this! Well, at least at first. Then she would be understanding and supportive. As she was pondering all of this, she finished making dinner. She went to the door and called the boys to the table.

As they ate dinner, they talked about the party they had been to and getting a ride in The Impala. Sam was telling her all about the intricacies of the motor and expressed his disappointment that Bobby wouldn't show them the infamous trunk. She listened and made appropriate comments, but Dean was watching her and he could tell something was up.

"Mom, is something the matter?" Dean interrupted Sam in the middle of a comment about seeing if the older Dean would show it to him instead.

Lily looked at her younger son and smiled. "No, nothing is the matter, sweetie."

"You aren't eating. You like this meal, too, don't you?"

Lily took a deep breath, "Yeah, I like this meal, too, but I have something to tell you and I'm a little nervous." She smiled at him. "Finish up and then help me clear, okay?"

"Is it bad?"

"No, honey, it's not bad. I think it's pretty wonderful myself."

Dean and Sam were silent after that; they finished their meals and helped their mother clear the table. While they were clearing and cleaning, Lily told them about Bobby's plans for the next day. They were really excited about it.

When the table was cleared and the dishes placed in the dishwasher, Lily moved into the living room. The boys sat on the couch and she sat on the coffee table in front of them and took their hands.

"I, uh, I have something important to tell you."

"Are you going to marry Bobby?" Dean guessed.

Lily looked nonplussed. Bobby and she hadn't discussed it and until that minute it hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Uh, no. I don't know, really. I, uh, I'll have to get back to you on that…" Lily took their hands. "I did something last May and uh, my actions had consequences. Sometimes things happen! I don't want you to think you can just do stuff like that and get away with it! Just so you know…" She knew she was making absolutely no sense. She let go of their hands to rub her face and collect her thoughts.

Sam was looking at her funny. "Mom, what are you talking about? What happened last May?" He was starting to feel nervous. "Mom, are you talking about when we were at the camp?"

Lily nodded, grateful for a good starting point, "Yeah, yeah; you were at camp and I had the boys stay over as guests. It was cheating, I suppose, but still, you weren't here and I didn't want to be alone in the house! Sam and Dean stayed in your room, I told you that."

She took a deep breath and changed tack. "You remember when I told you about my dream visit with Chuck? And the things I said he said?"

"You said he told you they would be coming, that they would be important and that you should treat them like brothers." Sam's memory for details was good.

Dean added. "You said Chuck told you to treat the younger ones like brothers. You never told us what he said about Bobby." His memory for details was scary.

Lily nodded, "I also told you Chuck said they were trying to make things right. I saw Chuck again today. He was here in person this time. Castiel was here, too."

"He revealed some things to me, well, to all of us..."

She paused for a long time and the boys started to get nervous.

"Well, what is it?" Dean demanded.

Lily let go of them and sat up. She took a deep breath, "I have wonderful news. Guys, I'm pregnant. You're going to have a baby sister." She gave them a tremulous smile.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Sam stood up. Lily was surprised that he looked angry. "He promised! He said he would leave you _alone_!"

Lily was looking at Sam dumbfounded and Dean was watching her. "It wasn't Dean, was it?"

Lily looked at him; her mouth was gaping open. "No, it wasn't Dean." She said quietly.

Sam suddenly looked more worried than angry. "Sam?"

Lily sputtered. It wasn't an appropriate time to start laughing. She held her breath and shook her head.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It was Bobby, you idiot."

Lily nodded, still trying hard not to laugh. This was a serious moment.

Dean stood up then and started pushing his brother out of the room. Sam was protesting, but Dean got him going up the stairs and they went into their room.

Lily, still sitting on the coffee table, finally started to giggle. She couldn't wait to tell Bobby.

Lily waited for the boys to come back down, but they didn't come out of their room. She decided to give them some more time. She went up to her room and called Bobby.

"_Hey babe" Bobby answered. "How was your dinner?"_

"I don't know. I don't think I ate much of it. Nerves are a bitch."

"_Ya gotta eat, though" Bobby sounded worried._

"I know; I'll eat a snack later. I have some pickles…"

"_Pickles, huh?" _Bobby could tell she was yanking his chain. He smiled_._

Lily laughed. "Maybe some ice cream to go with it."

"_Well that sounds perfectly awful."_

Lily laughed again. There was silence for a minute.

"_How was your talk with the boys?"_

"I don't know about that either."

"_Did ya tell them?"_

"Yeah, I told them."

"_What did they say?"_

"Well, first, Sam was gonna come over and kill Dean."

"_What?"_

"Uh huh, and then when he realized that Dean wasn't the culprit, he pondered whether he could take Sam. M_y_ Dean guessed that it was you. Then he stood up and started pushing Sam out of the room. They went into their room and I haven't heard word one out of them for about an hour." She continued, "It's possible that Dean got Sam out of there because I was trying not to laugh."

"_You shouldn't laugh at a pissed off teenage boy."_

"That wasn't what I was laughing about. Sam was standing over me and first he was angry about Dean; ready and willing to go over there and kill him. Then he was perfectly nervous about having to defend my honour against Sam."

Bobby was laughing, __"It was inappropriate to laugh at that."__

"Oh, I know, but Bobby, it was funny!

Just then there was a knock at the door of Lily's bedroom.

"Uh oh, someone is out of their room and wanting to talk." She got up and moved to open her door. "I'll call you tomorrow morning." Both boys were standing there.

"_Ok babe, I'll talk to ya tomorrow. Sleep well."_

"You, too." Never taking her eyes off her sons, she closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

Lily looked at her boys, but could not read their expressions. "Are you two mad at me?"

Neither boy answered. She gestured them into the room. "I, uh, guess you have every right to be. I know if positions were reversed, I would be angry."

They still hadn't said anything. Then finally, Dean said, "Mom, last, I don't know, March I think, you bought a box of condoms and proceeded to have a really embarrassing talk with us about skin to skin contact during sex. You told us, it wasn't safe; there were sexually transmitted diseases out there, unwanted pregnancies and so on. You said just 'cause a girl says she's using birth control, doesn't mean we shouldn't use a condom. You even told us there were fun ways to use the damn things!"

"Dean! I also told you they weren't 100% effective, only abstinence is!"

"Yeah, well, that would be our other point!" Sam interjected angrily.

Lily sat on the edge of her bed. Suddenly she realized she wasn't looking at two boys, but at two young men. "I can't begin to tell you how proud of you I am. I'm beginning to realize… how really _wonderful_ you two are!

She nodded, "Okay, when Chuck visited in my dream he told me _not_ to treat Bobby like a brother because he, Bobby, wouldn't like it." She held up her hand as they started to squirm. She took a breath. "Without going into details, which I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear… Bobby and I kissed and it led to more."

"I've told you the facts of life and given you books that explained some things that I thought were happening in my body. You've had human biology as part of your home schooling. So you know I thought I was in menopause." They nodded. "Apparently, I was mistaken. The doctor confirmed that unholy stress, like we experienced, can cause the symptoms. She said it was a false menopause and she told me that because I was on the mend emotionally, I would have started having periods again, _if_ I hadn't gotten pregnant instead." She ran her hands through her hair, "We did use condoms, too."

"I told you before that Chuck made an appearance here, today. I told you that he explained some things to us." They nodded, "He told me that Bobby was heaven sent. I was heaven sent to him as well. I think this baby was meant to be."

"Look boys, I've tried to be honest with you both about everything in our lives that affects all of us equally. If Carthage hadn't happened, I doubt I would have been even a fraction as frank with you about all this stuff. I do know giving you the full truth about things affects you, in both good ways and bad. I also know that now isn't the time to start hiding things from you."

They were looking at her intently. "Is there more? You having twins or something?" Sam could be snarky when he was tired and upset.

Lily shook her head, refusing to rise to his attitude, "No, not twins." Lily looked at the floor. "That morning, you two and the doctor came back from camp because of those boys and that stupid prank they pulled. You knew if I heard the report, I would think it was you two. You were right. I did think it was you and I did panic. I had a terrible asthma attack; I was unconscious and Castiel saved me." They nodded; they had been given all of the details of what happened when they came home from camp the next day.

"By then, I had become pregnant. Now, there was no way for anyone to know I was pregnant, not even Castiel!" They nodded again. "Well, I suppose Castiel would have known _if_ he'd thought to check, but why would he have?"

Lily looked at her boys. "This is big stuff I'm gonna tell you." They looked at her closely. "Castiel heals the injured and the dead, apparently, by giving the person some of his grace." They nodded. "I had conceived and the cells in my body were dividing and developing and doing all the things cells do to become a baby and at that moment Castiel touched me and added his grace to the mix."

"Is the baby okay?" asked Sam.

Lily smiled at him. "Today Castiel checked me. He told me the baby was perfect in every way. He told me it was a girl." She smiled at them, and there were tears in her eyes. "And he told me that the baby absorbed some of his grace."

"The baby is an angel?" Dean looked shocked.

"Chuck explained that she would have grace, but she would be normal otherwise. She won't have wings and she isn't an angel; she's human."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded. They turned to Lily and hugged her. They started to leave the room when Dean looked at Sam, "Hey bro, looks like we're finally getting that little sister we always wanted." They bumped fists.

Dean continued down the hall to their room, but Sam turned around at the door, ready to close it for Lily when he said, "Just so you know, you're not off the hook for having sex with someone the first day you met him."

Lily gasped as he closed the door. She couldn't be angry though, he had a point.

**AN: The phrase 'just so you know' was used at the behest of my son, who is actually too young to read this.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day was unseasonably warm for that part of the state and after church Lily and the boys changed into warm weather clothes and arranged to meet the Winchesters and Bobby at the archery range.

Sam and Dean took the younger boys into the clubhouse while Lily and Bobby greeted each other. Then they followed the others.

The man behind the counter got them set up and explained how to load, aim and fire the crossbows. Because of their training everyone hit the targets well and they really enjoyed their outing. Afterward, the Winchesters got into a conversation with the manager about the different materials the bolts could be made from. They quickly realized they'd have to have theirs made by a craftsman if they wanted specific metals like silver and iron.

Afterward, the boys were out front with Sam and Dean trying to get them to open the trunk of The Impala.

Bobby was watching them with Lily. He turned to her. "So, what did they say after we ended our call?

"Oh" Lily laughed a little. "They were angry, but at the end they were happy about their new little sister. The thing that made them mad… well, I agree with them; I have no excuse. Not really."

"What made them the maddest?" Bobby thought he could probably guess the answer.

"That we hopped into bed within hours of meeting."

Bobby nodded his agreement. "Yeah"

"At first, they were mad because they thought we were careless. When I explained that we were sent to each other and that I thought the baby was meant to be, they were better about it."

"You know, Sam and Dean met up with a cherub; it's possible one interfered that night, too."

Lily nodded, "I remember that incident from Chuck's writings. Actually, not to take away from the seriousness of that time, but the boys and I use something Dean said as a catch phrase. Lily smiled at his questioning face. "He said, 'Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?' You could tell he didn't know whether to get ready for a rumble or what he needed to do. We all thought it was funny, so we use it when we want to diffuse a pending argument between us."

"I'm gonna have to read that." Bobby smiled gently at her.

Lily looked nervously at him as she revealed another secret, "I've got all of his writings, you know. He sent them to a lawyer, who sent them to me when I reported him missing."

"You're kidding!" Bobby looked at her, astounded. He paused for a moment thinking hard, "Well, I'm not sure Sam and Dean need to know that. They wanted to break into Chuck's house and search it. We looked in the windows, though and there was no computer."

Lily nodded "I have that as well. There are locked files regarding Sam on it."

Bobby looked at her, "Locked, huh? I can imagine what's on them… did you read them?"

Lily nodded, "Chuck insisted; he couldn't tell me why, but he kept saying it was important that I know everything. As soon as I read them, he reset the password. I couldn't open those files now if I wanted to."

Bobby looked worried, "Yeah, you should keep that to yourself"

"I will."

They both glanced over at the four boys by The Impala. They had managed to get Dean to open the trunk and were pointing at various things in it. Lily and Bobby walked over, hand in hand. Lily wanted to look at it, too.

They all went out to lunch at a nearby restaurant. Afterward, Bobby went with Lily to her house so he and the younger boys could talk.

**SPNSPNSPN**

When they got home, Lily led everyone into the living room. It amazed her how much time had been spent in this room in the last 24 hours or so. So much had been discovered here; a lot of questions and even some answers.

She looked at her sons who were standing up, looking at Bobby, and waiting.

Bobby couldn't believe how nervous he felt. He looked at Lily and said, "I understand your nerves." Lily smiled at him and nodded.

Bobby turned to the boys, "Well, go ahead, I know ya got something to say."

Young Sam and Dean looked at each other and once again, Bobby remembered that they could communicate without words; a lot like his Sam and Dean.

Dean finally spoke. "What are you planning to do?"

Bobby looked him in the eye and said, "I haven't made any plans because Lily and I haven't had much time to talk. But I will tell you that you and your needs are just as important as mine and Lily's and the baby's, too. So whatever plans we make you will be in on."

"Will you marry her?" Sam asked.

Bobby could feel sweat start in his back. "I don't know…"

"Boys, I told you last night that we hadn't even thought that far ahead." Lily interrupted.

"Well, we think that should be high on the list." answered Dean.

"Will I be accepted as your step-dad?" asked Bobby.

Sam and Dean didn't answer. They did look at each other again.

Dean looked at Lily. "Are we going to move to South Dakota?"

Bobby answered. "I want you to. Your mother is a writer, so I _think_ she can write anywhere." He looked at Lily, who smiled and nodded at him. "My house is pretty big. There are four bedrooms upstairs. So everyone would have their own."

Lily looked at her boys. "The main reason why I didn't put you back into a school this year was because I knew I wanted to move closer to Bobby. I would have bought a house and gotten you guys set up at a school there. I knew it would happen after school started here and it didn't seem logical. Your lesson plans have been coming from a school in Bobby's district ever since. We discussed this last month in one of our last counseling sessions, remember?"

They nodded.

Bobby looked at the boys who were looking at each other again. He waited.

Sam started to blush. "Why did you do what you did?"

Bobby also started to blush. "I'm not going to go into it in depth. I will tell you that from the first moment I laid eyes on her I, uh, wanted her." He held up his hand. "Not just _that_ way, but in every way."

He took a deep breath, "Lily and I discussed the possibility of a cupid interfering." Lily nodded.

"You mean like in Chuck's manuscript? The one he called "My Bloody Valentine" that kind of cupid?" Dean asked. Lily nodded again.

Sam and Dean smiled at each other. "We wondered that, too, actually."

Bobby was impressed with their thinking. "I think we should go to the kitchen table and sit and discuss this and start making plans."

Everyone agreed and the tension in the room was suddenly gone. They sat at the table and drew up plans for selling Lily's house and moving them all to South Dakota. Suddenly Bobby's life was more full and more rewarding than it had been in a long time.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam and Dean were in their motel room. Dean was sitting in front of the TV, but not watching it and Sam was doing research on his computer. Dean could not think of an opening to the conversation he knew they needed to have. He sighed and put down the remote, "Sam, we gotta talk."

Sam looked up, but did not look at his brother. He sighed, "Yeah."

There was silence for a few seconds as the boys thought about what they wanted to say to each other. They were mindful of Chuck's warning; they knew they needed to hash things out and clear the air.

"Dean-"

"Sam-"

Then they both kind of gave a smile.

"Dean, you mind if I go first?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath, "When you called me and let me back in… you wanted us to start small… I knew that you blamed me for setting Lucifer free and starting the apocalypse, and then you admitted that you played a role in it as well. I thought that meant that you had forgiven me.

"We started to get things right again. I thought you were back to trusting me. We were working together. Whenever Ruby was mentioned, you didn't look at me with derision."

"Derision?" Dean looked at him sideways.

"Look, whatever, the point is that I thought you had forgiven me, but apparently I was wrong. You've never forgiven me." He paused and got up from the chair. Angrily he turned and looked at his brother, "Well, I'm done; I won't apologize for my actions anymore. I'm done trying to atone for what I did."

Dean got up too, so he could look his brother in the eyes, "Sam, I did forgive you for starting the apocalypse; I started it, you finished it and we fixed it. What I couldn't forgive was that you _left_ with Ruby. You chose a demon over you own brother. I didn't trust her, but I couldn't get through to you! I knew she was using you and I kept trying to get you back from her, but you kept taking her side! I was trying to protect you, to warn you, but you wouldn't listen! I'm family! I should have come first!"

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "When we were in Heaven, all of your memories were times away from me and dad. Or they were times when you tried to get away from me and dad. My memories were times with our mom and you. You told me that you didn't look at family the way I do. I didn't know that dick was changing and manipulating it, so I was angry and hurt. What with that and Ruby, I just couldn't forgive you."

Dean took a deep, shaky breath, "Can you forgive me?"

Sam nodded.

Dean went on, "Can I ask you something?"

Sam nodded again.

"This has been on my mind for a long time… Why didn't you go to Jess' funeral? I mean, I thought at the time that it was too raw, you couldn't face it, but now… I need to know."

"I couldn't face _them_."

Who? Her parents, her family?" Sam nodded.

Dean looked incredulous. "Did you _ever_ meet them?"

Sam shook his head.

"How did you manage to avoid that? I was with Lisa five days when her mom called and invited us to a party. Lisa held her off for a month before I had to go. We went to a Fourth of July barbeque. It wasn't too bad. Not meeting her family… well that had to have caused problems between you and Jess."

Sam nodded yet again.

"Sam…" Dean started, cleared his throat, "Sam, I think you missed out there.

Sam just looked at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"When I met Lisa's family, they were really great. Lisa told them you had died and that I had just lost the last member of my family. They didn't ask too many questions; they were careful with me. I was treated… so _kindly_." Dean smiled a little at the memory.

"Lisa had this great-aunt. She was 100 years old. They called her 'Miss Matty'. I have never known anyone who had such a peaceful way about them, but even so, she was _feisty_. She lived in an assisted care facility and I started to visit her once a week." He was remembering her fondly. He laughed a little and looked away, "She would make certain the nurses put out milk and cookies for me."

"I don't have any idea how she did it, but she got the full story out of me. I told her everything; Mom, Azazel, the demons, the apocalypse, how you died, everything. She's the one who really helped me through the loss of the baby. She helped me, so I could help Lisa."

Dean's eyes clouded up. "She got pneumonia a week before her 101st birthday and before we knew it, she was gone. But on the night she died, the entire family was in her room; even me. I remember she was giving the nurses fits because she didn't want an oxygen mask over her face. It would cloud her view of her family. So they put one of those oxygen cannula things on her. She was looking at me and then suddenly she shooed everyone out of the room. She said Lisa, Ben and I could stay. She, uh, gestured me forward and took my hand…

"_You __weren't __blowing __smoke __up __my __ass, __were __you?" __Her __voice __was __faint __and __frail __sounding, __but __her __grip __was __still __surprisingly __strong._

_Dean looked at her funny; shocked because an old lady was talking like that._

_Mattie tightened her grip on Dean's hand, "You said you and Sammy went to Heaven, you weren't lying were you?" _

"_No __ma'am, __I __wasn't __lying."_

"_There's __a __God?"_

_Dean nodded, unwilling to tell her any more about that. _

"_Do y__ou __think __I'm __going __there?"_

_Earnestly Dean answered, "Miss Mattie, no one deserves Heaven as much as you do."_

_She nodded, "Okay," and then turned to Lisa, "Will you get the family back?"_

_Lisa nodded and, with tears in her eyes, went to the door to get the rest back into the room._

Out of the memory, Dean continued, "Within the hour, she was gone." Dean wiped his eyes. "My point is, I would have missed knowing that lady if I had refused to meet Lisa's family."

Sam was looking at him. "Dean… I have never known how to be in situations like that. Our entire lives, we were in and out of towns so fast that friends and dinner parties were not things I was ever a part of.

"I never got to go to a kid's birthday party, I wasn't in town long enough to have to meet a girl's parents. The longest we stayed anywhere was the year of my soccer tournament. We didn't even stay around long enough to go to the victory party; we picked up the trophy and left. Meeting people became - difficult."

He moved over to the bed and sat down, "When I went off to college, I was there for months before I actually started a conversation. I met people, but they would have to start a conversation, I – couldn't. My first friend was Brady; he was my roommate in the dorm that year. He helped me out. Maybe he knew I didn't have any social skills, or something.

"He invited me to Thanksgiving that first year. I went, but before I did, I had to look up table manners so I wouldn't embarrass myself; 'cause I hadn't been taught them. I was a nervous wreck, worrying I would look like a fool.

"The next year, Brady was gone. I didn't know it then, but a demon was wearing Brady. The demon introduced me to Jess. And you know the rest about that. I couldn't meet Jess' parents because she was so important to me and I didn't want them to hate me. I knew Jess didn't understand and every fight we ever had was about that, but I just didn't want to wreck the most important thing in my world. I was actually gearing up to meet them when you came to get me."

Dean was looking at him in surprise, "Sam, you talk to strangers all the time!"

"I'm fine doing the job because it's important, but not to my life. I can talk to strangers without a qualm, but I don't know how it would be if the strangers were the parents of someone I loved. You've seen how I am with girls!" He scoffed with contempt at himself, "I guess it doesn't matter, though, I doubt I'll ever find out.

"What do you mean?"

Sam gave a half smile. "I mean, I'm not exactly a catch. I'm not a very nice person, I'm a demon blood junkie in recovery, I'm also a borderline alcoholic and I have anger issues."

Dean looked at him earnestly, "Sam, you heard Chuck, there's someone out there for us; like he found for Bobby. He wants us to get ready for them. I don't know about you, but I think this is our chance. If you think you drink too much, then stop. And if you need help with that, we'll get it for you."

Sam got up and moved away from Dean, he looked down at the floor, "Dean, I can't have children."

"Have you had an accident I don't know about?"

"No, Dean, I have demon blood in me. That fact hasn't changed. I can't risk passing that on to a child. That's probably another reason why God stopped Jess' pregnancy."

A voice spoke up behind them. "No, Sam that was never a reason for stopping Jess' pregnancy. Yes, you have demon blood in you, but it's not a part of your DNA. The only things you'll pass on to your children are your intelligence, your good looks and your height." Chuck moved to put his hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam moved away from him before he could. Chuck just smiled at that. "Hopefully, your children will inherit your mate's sense of humour; because _you_ don't have one."

"Sam, you aren't ready to go to her, yet. You will be soon, though. You just have to forgive yourself. And yes, slow down on the drinking." He looked at Dean, "Both of you." He turned back to Sam. "You aren't an alcoholic and your demon blood addiction is over. As for your anger, I think once you give _yourself_ some peace, your anger will let up. Sam, you have every right to be angry, but I'll be here to help you let it go.

Chuck looked at Sam, "Are you ready to hear the rest?"

Sam nodded.

"Sam, we know how much you loved Jess, but we knew something else about her. She wasn't meant for you. You thought of her as your soul mate, but she wasn't. Actually if there had been no interference from the demons, she would have been Brady's."

Sam's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know you ran into a cupid during the end times. He talked about how Heaven sends cupids to some people. They make sure that certain people, certain bloodlines, meet, fall in love, and have children. Your own parents were put together that way. Brady and Jess were supposed to be mated, but a demon got to Brady before we could connect them. Then demon Brady introduced you to her. No cupid was a part of your relationship. You two weren't meant to be and neither was the baby."

Dean looked at Sam then turned to Chuck, "Did a cupid have anything to do with Bobby and Lily?"

Chuck nodded, "By the time the cupid got there, though, Bobby was already captivated. Lily needed a push, but it was just a nudge, she probably would have come to Bobby without any help."

Sam had composed himself during the break Dean had provided him.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Chuck turned and smiled. "You've already met your soul mate, but you weren't ready for her. Soon though, you can go to her. She's waiting."

"I met her already?"

Chuck nodded.

"Who?"

Dean was looking at Sam. Suddenly he knew. "Sarah Blake." He stood up from the bed. "Dammit, Sammy! When are you ever going to listen to me? I told you to marry that girl!" He was smiling at Sam, sincerely happy for him; he genuinely liked Sarah.

Sam turned to Chuck. "Is he right?" Chuck nodded. "I haven't seen or heard from her for, what, seven years! There's been no contact. Why would she wait for me all that time?"

"Well she didn't. She got married about five years back, but he wasn't meant for her. They got divorced about four months ago. She still runs her father's auction house and her ex moved to New York City."

"Why her?"

"Do you remember how she took it when she found out what you really do?"

"She cried."

"No, well _yes_, but she stood. She handled it _and_ she helped you."

"I nearly got her killed!"

"But you didn't and it changed her. She's ready for you, Sam. You just have to forgive yourself and let go of your anger. She's your perfect mate.

"Ever since you left, she's been looking for you. When you didn't come, she started looking for information on-line. Sam, she found the Carver Edlund books. She was quite surprised to find herself in one of them.

Chuck turned to Dean. "She's not the only one who has been looking, either. Do you remember Demian and Barnes or Detective Diana Ballard?"

Dean answered him, he was smiling. "I do. They were all right."

"They found you, too."

"What do you mean?"

"You told Demian and Barnes you were Dean.

"They laughed; they didn't believe me."

"Well, they started comparing notes; started looking at information on line. You had just shown them that ghosts were real. They googled your mother and found a newspaper report, reporting her death just like the books said. Then they looked up Jessica and found her – just like the book said. Then they found other things; information that had been in the books, but were real."

"What did they do with that information?" Dean growled.

"What any decent person would. They started hunting." Dean stood up, surprise and alarm on his face. Chuck held up a hand. "They keep it to simple hauntings, but they have been getting a lot of work done. They're good men. Diana has been keeping an eye on you as well. I think if you had gotten into any more serious trouble, she would have tried to help you. She's obviously more open to the supernatural now and she has met and helped other hunters from time to time.

"I guess my point, Sam and Dean, is you have touched lives and those lives are better, more fulfilling now than they were. You have saved so many people; I think if you were to go back and revisit some of those folks, you would find they remember you with kindness and a hope that you are happy and safe."

"One more thing, prayers have been coming to heaven for years; prayers about you. From people you have helped. You'd be amazed how many people have asked us to help keep you safe. You are important to them. And why shouldn't they do that? Why shouldn't they pray for you? You're the good guys." He took a deep breath, "Guys, it's easy to believe the bad stuff about yourself. For some reason, it's infinitely harder to believe the good stuff. You _have_ to believe me. I have never lied to you.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Chuck waited a moment to let what he'd said sink in a little. Then he turned and looked straight at Dean, "Dean, you once said that you aren't a family man; you're a killer. You need to realize that you may be a killer, but you aren't a murderer. There's a difference, you know. Being a killer of bad things does not preclude being a family man. You have been one your whole life." He paused for a moment. "I know you have questions; it's your turn now.

Chuck looked at Dean expectantly, but Dean was at a loss for words all of a sudden.

"I imagine you want to ask me about Lisa?" Chuck prompted.

Dean nodded, his mind was sorting through a million questions, but only one came forward, "Did you stop her pregnancy, too?"

"No, her miscarriage was just a bad thing that happened, like they do. Dean, God doesn't interfere in people's lives that much. He didn't do anything to stop the baby she carried."

"Have you ever stopped any baby of mine?"

"No. You've been careful enough."

"Why didn't you just let Jess have her baby? Couldn't you protect them?"

"By that time, God didn't have contact with anyone, but Joshua. There was no one who could have protected her. We couldn't trust the archangels and Joshua refuses to come to earth."

"There's another thing. Chuck was born and lived; he didn't just blink into existence when all this began. I met Chuck and he was a quivering wreck, practically an alcoholic. How are you and he…?"

"I told you earlier, I come and walk the earth during times of great catastrophe; when the lives on earth are the most in danger. When I get here, I don't know what is happening; I am born, and I live and behave like any flawed, human being. I am placed in a position where I can document the events as they happen until I am needed or the danger passes. At that time, I am given back my knowledge and I return to Heaven."

"When you stopped the apocalypse and put Lucifer back into his cell, the danger had passed and I went back."

Dean was angry, he growled, "Why? Why is it like that? And if God is aware there is danger coming years in advance, why the hell doesn't he avert it?"

"As I said, God doesn't interfere in people's lives much. Almost every catastrophe that has happened has been man-made. It's free will." He took a deep breath, "I promise you, this isn't an 'ant farm'. He is not playing with your lives, but what happened … well; He tried and failed to avert it. Now all He can do is try to make it right. Nothing that has happened to you or Sam is fair. You've had more than your share of sorrow and horror."

"Actually, we owe a debt to all of the hunters all over the world, living and dead. They worked overtime to put the demons back in hell and they will be rewarded."

Dean interjected, "Even Walt and Roy?" He hadn't forgotten or forgiven the two men who shot him and Sam in cold blood in that hotel room.

"Ah, well, they are a special case, aren't they?" Chuck answered. "Have you found them?"

"No, they've gone to ground. Sam and I have been looking for them off and on ever since we got back. I don't suppose you can help us out there?"

Chuck laughed. "No, I _can_ tell you they're still alive, but I have no idea where they are."

Dean grinned a little at him, "Could you put out feelers? Like Zachariah did when he was looking for me?"

Chuck smiled and shook his finger in Dean's direction, "No interference, Dean." He turned to leave. "You know, you guys _could_ try to forgive them." In the next moment, he was gone.

"I could, but that's just not me." Dean was smiling as he said that, but then he looked at Sam. "Well, there are exceptions..."

Sam smiled back, "Yeah"

Dean grinned at him, "Sarah, huh? You know, as I recall, she was smokin'" He hissed in a breath.

Sam threw a pillow at him, "Dean, shut up."

**SPNSPNSPN**

Lily and Bobby were sitting on the couch in her living room. They were talking and kissing. The day had been full and nerve wracking and wonderful. Their lives together would begin soon and suddenly everything was in their hands.

Lily had been quiet for a moment and then she turned to Bobby, "You know, it's a little frightening. We've only been together, I mean, physically in the same room together, about three times. If my parents were here, they would be advising caution and telling me to take my time. All of the good advice parents give." She smiled at him.

"You can talk about them now? Can you tell me a little bit?" Bobby squeezed her as she turned her head into his shoulder. Then she got up and moved to a book shelf.

"Let me show you."

She opened a photo album and started telling Bobby about her parents and grandparents, her brother and his wife and their children. She told him about her life with her first husband and how she had liked his new wife. She would pause every once in a while, to get her voice back or dry her eyes, but she kept going.

"I put this together when I knew I was going to see you again. I wanted to show you that while it hurts, and it always will, it's not gonna stop me from being a good mom or a good woman for you."

Bobby smiled at her. "I'm proud of you. You've come a long way since May."

Lily beamed at him, "I know I have. I had a great incentive to get here."

Lily put the book back on the shelf. "Bobby, we've been texting and emailing and phoning each other for the last four months, but we've only been in the same room _together_ three days. So while we've gotten to know each other pretty well, we haven't done it in a conventional way."

Bobby started to speak and Lily held up her hand.

"Some would say we're rushing things, but I think we've done alright. I wanna tell you something and I want you to hear it, but the only comment you should say to me is whatever is in your heart.

"Bobby, I love you." Lily gazed at him with a straightforward look. She was done being scared or nervous. "I have said those words before to my husband, but until I met you, I didn't know their full meaning.

Bobby was looking at Lily and smiling. "Lily, I love you, too."

She gasped and smiled.

"Lily, I've said those words and meant them to Karen; I thought she was the love of my life. Now I know… I have been given two loves and both of you are precious to me. Loving Karen won't take away from the love I feel for you. And loving you won't take away from the love I've always felt for Karen. You aren't her replacement; you're a bonus gift."

Lily and Bobby held each other for a moment and then kissed.

"Now, it's late, I gotta get back to the motel. But I wanna stay." Bobby said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think the boys would appreciate it if you stayed here tonight. But I want you to stay, too."

"Well, we've got a lifetime to be together."

They kissed once more, and then parted. Bobby left the house and Lily locked the door and went to bed.

**END OF PART 2**

**AN: I hope the scene I wrote between Bobby and Lily wasn't too schmaltzy. I liked it; I hope you did, too.  
><strong>**There are five more chapters to go. I would love and appreciate a review.  
>Thanks,<br>****Sali.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: The rest of these chapters take you through time at a quick pace. I just wanted to move this along - not rushing toward the end, but getting to it. **

**Also, I think the way I dealt with the boys and their anger is plausible. If you think it's trite or something, let me know. **

**Thanks, **

**Sali.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**PART 3 – SEPTEMBER and OCTOBER**

Over the next two months, Chuck visited Sam and Dean before, during, and after hunts - actually any down time at all. He would take one or the other of them somewhere so they could talk. He knew they had to get rid of their anger, but they were being stubborn about it. Finally, he started to give them something to vent their anger on.

One time he had Sam alone and the Yellow Eyed Demon appeared. Sam reacted quickly; he shot him. Of course, it didn't work. Y.E.D. started to beat on him and Sam fought back. They proceeded to beat the living crap out of each other, but neither could win. Chuck finally stopped it by making Azazel disappear.

Dean was given Zachariah to fight, but even though he was an angel, Dean didn't loose the fight. It was a draw. Chuck continued to give the boys people to fight; the fights went on and on, one enemy after another. They were bloody, bone breaking brawls, but they neither won nor lost any of them; including the ones where Sam fought a fake Dean or Dean fought a fake Sam. Afterward, Chuck would heal them.

It was Sam who put it together; they weren't fighting their enemies, they were fighting themselves. At that point, Chuck made it so, occasionally, that's who they saw.

During one fight, where a fake Dean was taunting real Dean, he started to laugh. He put down his fists and just stood there and laughed. The fake Dean didn't move.

Chuck was smiling because he knew what Dean was laughing about. So he fed him the line: "What the hell are you doing?"

In his best Jim Carrey voice, Dean replied, "I'm kickin' my ass!"

At that, Chuck healed Dean's cuts and bruises and sat him down. "It's time you learned some truths. Can you hear them now and really believe them?"

Dean nodded. After realizing that the one person he was most angry with was himself, he felt ready to let it go.

"When he made the deal with Azazel to save your life, John _knew_ what was in store for him. He knew about the seals. You have to understand that! He _knew_ he had to withstand all of the tortures of hell; he _knew_ that it would be bad for him."

Dean was looking at Chuck, with anguish in his eyes. "He didn't put anything in his journal. Why didn't he write it down? I have read that thing backwards and forwards a million times!"

"I don't know why he didn't write it down. But my point is that he knew what would happen if he got off the rack and started torturing others. Alastair _told_ you John was supposed to be the one and I can guess that he was ready to give up when he escaped.

"You didn't know about the seals, but you withstood everything Alastair threw at you for 30 years! He was pulling out all the stops, too. He had really stepped up his game with you. You see, he had been unsuccessful with John, and he couldn't take another failure. Do you know how long others have withstood Alastair?" Dean shook his head, looking at the ground. Chuck waited for Dean to look at him. "One year, tops."

"One year is the most anyone else has ever withstood him before they got off the rack and started in on others. Of course, none of his other victims were decent human beings. Otherwise they wouldn't have been there to begin with." Chuck smiled at him. "I told you in September that you were supposed to be rescued right away. Here's why you needed to know that:" He paused for a moment, and got in Dean's face. He really wanted Dean's full attention on him. "Raphael was sweating that wait. He expected you to break _long_ before you did. Finally he couldn't wait any longer. He sent Castiel to get you after you had been there three months; just days before you broke. He gave up; _he_ gave up before _you_ did."

"Now," Chuck gave him a hand up, "Do you think you can give yourself a break?"

Dean just stood there; he was frozen from fatigue and guilt and shame. "I tortured people and I was beginning to like it."

"Well now, that's called vengeance and it is an actual human emotion. You are allowed to have them. Although, God would prefer you leave that one to Him." answered Chuck.

"My first… victim," Dean's voice was broken and not above a whisper, "was a young woman, who made a deal to save her brother."

Chuck put his hand on Dean's shoulder, but Dean shrugged it off, "I know who you're talking about."

Dean continued, "Part of the… _process_ is telling them what's in store for them. So, uh… so they can anticipate it better. I told her she should take notes, she'd be doing this herself soon. She was crying… and, uh… told me she would never be like me. I broke her in a month. Alistair told me it was my best work." Dean scoffed; tears were running freely down his face. "Praise from the boss."

"Sounds like Alastair wasn't done torturing _you_." Chuck tried to catch Dean's eyes, "I know the girl. Do you know what she'd been doing in the ten years she had?"

Dean shook his head.

"Well, let's see… drugs; sex – without protection; she had two abortions; she broke her brother's heart constantly; she broke her parents' heart until they finally gave up on her and tossed her out; and finally she committed suicide one day before her time was up so she wouldn't have to face the hellhounds. Dean, by making that deal, she messed with the Will of God. She _earned_ hell. You didn't."

"_I_ drink too much; _I__'__ve_ had lots of sex; _I__'__ve_ broken Sam's heart; _I__'__ve_ messed with the Will of God!"

"No, you didn't! Do you think it was God's Will that Sam and the others were in that old ghost town? Do you think it was God's Will that Sam die that way?" Chuck grabbed Dean's shoulders, looking at him intently, "You're working on the drinking thing, right?"

Dean nodded.

"You've never had unprotected sex; I _told_ you there were no surprise babies. And you and Sam have forgiven each other, right?"

Dean nodded.

Chuck shook him, "Do you really think you're anything like her? Really? Do you really think you _earned_ Hell?"

Dean didn't answer right away, but finally, he shook his head. He wiped off his face; there would be more times when he would feel the horror afresh, but he was going to try to start letting it go. He was going to try to forgive himself. That night, after Chuck returned him to Sam, he had a really good night's sleep.

**ONE NIGHT IN NOVEMBER**

Sam and Dean arrived at Bobby's house late on a Wednesday night. It was damn cold outside, so they grabbed their gear and rushed to the door. As they approached it, Bobby opened it and stepped outside to greet them.

"Hey, Bobby" Sam moved through the door first and then stopped. "Well, Lily's here."

"Move your ass, Sammy" Dean was trying to move into the house, but Sam was in his way.

The boys went into the study and noticed that it was neat. The piles of stuff were cleared off and as they looked around, they were astounded by how neat and, well… dusted everything was. The piles of books were still there, but they seemed more organized than before. They weren't stupid though; they just looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"How's Lily?" Sam was looking around for her and the boys, "And the boys?"

"They're good. Sam and Dean are upstairs working on a homework assignment due Monday." Bobby smiled at the older boys. "Lily's asleep."

"She okay?"

"Well, she's 7 months pregnant and she gets sleepy easy. Otherwise, she's healthy as a horse."

The boys nodded. It had been too long ago for Dean to remember much about Mary's pregnancy with Sam and Sam had never actually been around a pregnant woman before.

"Hey, you guys want a beer? You hungry?"

Sam and Dean nodded and were astounded that Bobby did not go through the pocket doors between the study and the kitchen, but instead went through the door and down the hall.

He came back the same way and held three bottles of beer and two plates with sandwiches on them. He handed them to the boys and they sat down and ate.

"Okay, why are we here?" Dean was eating his sandwich with obvious enjoyment.

"I told ya. Lily wants you here, so you're here. You'll get your answers tomorrow. She wanted to stay up and wait for you, but I wouldn't let her."

Sam looked at Bobby. "Can you give us a hint?"

"Nope" Bobby smiled.

Dean was busy scarfing down his sandwich, but glanced up at Bobby, "It smells good in here. What's going on?"

"Well, Lily made a pie earlier. You must be smellin' that."

Dean's head shot up. "A pie?"

"Yup"

"Can I have some?"

"Nope" Bobby smiled at them again, taking the sting out of the refusal. He finished his beer and noticed that both plates were empty. He took them into the kitchen. "Ready for another beer, boys?"

Sam and Dean declined. They were both trying to keep their drinking down to a minimum. It had led to some sleepless nights, but they thought it was worth it.

Bobby came back into the room. "You guys tired? I'll take you upstairs."

They grabbed their gear and followed him up the stairs. "Sam and Dean are doubling up in Dean's room and you guys will be in Sam's. Lily got twin beds in both rooms for just this and they're the long ones. You should be comfortable."

Bobby knocked on one of the doors and called quietly. "Lights out in 10, boys." Then he moved to the door across the hall and gestured them in.

As they moved into the room, the other door opened and the younger Sam and Dean came out to greet them. The Winchester brothers were surprised when the boys hugged them, but they hugged back easily. They exchanged greetings and comments and then the younger boys left to get to bed.

Sam and Dean sat on the beds in their room and Bobby went to the door. "As I said, you should be comfortable here. It's your home." He closed the door and left them alone.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. Neither one had any idea what the feeling growing inside them was; maybe, 'welcome'?

The next morning, Sam and Dean awoke to some interesting smells coming from downstairs. Smells of coffee, bacon, cinnamon and other interesting aromas were wafting up. They got up and dressed to explore that and to finally see Lily.

Lily came to the bottom of the stairs as she heard them descend. She looked amazing. A glow came from her eyes and she smiled at them with satisfaction and happiness. Her belly preceded her, but she hadn't reached the waddling stage, so she moved gracefully.

She hugged Sam hard and he felt the baby bump that sat between them. He was careful and didn't know how to hug her without hurting her. "I'm not fragile; Sam and you won't hurt the baby." He gave her a more firm hug at that.

She turned and gave Dean just as much hug as she had Sam, but Dean was just as careful as Sam had been, "Dean, really."

She pulled back to look at them and decided they looked pretty good. "Did you sleep okay?"

They nodded.

She took their hands and led them back into Bobby's study. "Bobby and the boys set up a table in here for breakfast. Go on in and get some coffee. Breakfast will be ready as soon as I get the eggs cooked."

They noticed a table in the middle of the room with six chairs around it. It would be crowded, but there was room for everyone. They got cups of coffee and just looked at the table.

"What is this? It almost looks formal" said Sam. "Is it someone's birthday?

"I know. I have no idea." Dean looked at the pocket doors. In his memory, those doors had only been closed a couple of times. Once by a witness shortly after he returned from hell. It was Bobby's house, but he was getting nervous. Something was up.

A minute or so later, the pocket doors opened and Bobby was standing there with Lily and the boys. Lily led the way in with a platter of eggs, bacon, and sausage. Bobby held a plate of cinnamon rolls and Lily's boys had pitchers of juice.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Lily was looking at them with love and affection and Sam and Dean didn't know what to say. They just stood there. Bobby moved forward and set the rolls on the table and looked at the Winchester brothers. "Well, are ya hungry?"

That broke them out of their surprise and Sam and Dean moved slowly over to the table. Lily took pity on them. "When we were growing up, my mom always had Thanksgiving dinner at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. So she always had a huge breakfast and would leave food out until about 12:30. Meanwhile, she stayed in the kitchen cooking and everyone would be in and out visiting and helping as needed. But this was her meal and she loved cooking it.

"Now, I've missed a couple of Thanksgivings for reasons out of control, but this is for you. If I understand your history, Sam, this will be your first family Thanksgiving. I'll try to make it perfect for you."

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say. Sam was looking at the floor and Dean was nodding. He'd had Thanksgiving with Lisa's family once and it had been really nice, but he knew that Sam had only been invited to friend's houses. He'd never had one of his own.

Sam felt blindsided. Feelings were welling up inside him and he stepped back from the table and left the room.

"Give him a minute." said Dean. "He'll be alright. This is really nice, Lily."

A few minutes later, Sam came back in and everyone sat down. Lily reached her hand to the boys on either side of her. Sam and Dean looked at the family and realized they were to join hands.

"We thank You for this meal and for this company. We thank You for getting us through the bad time and for trying to make things right. We invite You to join us anytime you wish; in Your Name and for Your Sake, Amen."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Bobby. Lily laughed at their expressions. "I modified the one my father always said." They nodded at her. She passed platters of food to them and they started eating.

Lily was in the kitchen later. Her sons and Sam and Dean had done the dishes and the two Sams had set the table again for dinner. She kept food on the kitchen table for people to snack on for awhile and then she pulled it so they would be hungry for their dinner. She knew football games would start soon after dinner, so she wanted them to be properly fed before setting out snacks for the games. All of her men made certain she wasn't doing too much, but she knew she could rest tomorrow. This day had to be as perfect as she could make it. Not just for Sam, but for her boys, too. They had missed a few holidays and she needed to make it up to them.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room and Sam and Dean were once again sitting at a table laden with food and drink. Under the tree were presents and both boys saw their names on some of them: Sam W and Dean W. For the first time since he was 3 years old, Dean was having a proper Christmas and for Sam it was the first one he had ever really felt like celebrating since Jessica's death.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Chuck had Sam beating on himself and then a fake Ruby. It was taking longer for Sam to let go of his anger. There was just so much more of it! Occasionally, he included Dean, Azazel, Brady, and adult Lilith so that Sam could continue to vent. One time he put John in front of Sam, but Sam wouldn't fight him; he had already forgiven him. Another time it was Mary. At that, Sam just looked thrown. He knew the full history now, but was unwilling to blame Mary for her role in it. She just stood there, not saying a word. Sam couldn't make himself fight her. Chuck walked up to him.

"You aren't mad?"

Sam couldn't look away from the image of his mother. He just shook his head.

"Why not?"

Never taking his eyes off the woman standing there, Sam whispered, "She's my mother, I owe her my life."

"She made a deal with a demon and gave him permission to enter her home. She didn't put up any protection sigils in your room or Dean's. She could have put them in places John wouldn't have seen. She didn't recognize the signs when she saw and heard them."

"She made the deal with the demon because the bastard had just killed everyone she ever loved. Dad, Dean and I have _all_ done the same. We… _I_, can't blame her. As for protection, she was trying to live a normal life. Besides, those sigils and symbols would have been a breach of the terms of the deal."

Chuck nodded, "I wanted to make sure." Mary disappeared.

Sam looked at him. "When do I fight God?" He had a smile on his face.

Chuck smiled at him. "You think you can take Him?"

**TWO MONTHS AFTER CHRISTMAS**

Sam and Dean were deep asleep in their hotel room. They had just finished up with a particularly virulent spirit that didn't want to be salted and burned that evening and they were bruised and sore, but they were in one piece otherwise. There were no bottles of booze or cans of beer littering the room. They were aware that the worst of the hunts was over. They were back to the "normal" hunts they had started with. They hadn't even seen a hint of a demon for several weeks.

When the phone started ringing, Sam picked it up.

"Lo?" Sam muttered.

"_Sam? __It's __Bobby."_

Instantly awake, Sam sat up and threw a pillow at Dean, "Hey Bobby, everything okay?"

"_Lily's in labour and she wants you here_."

**AN: A while ago, I read a one-shot where Dean describes one of his victims in hell (I think he's talking to Sam, but I can't remember.). For the life of me, I cannot recall the name of the story or the author. But obviously, it resonated… I used the author's idea here. If anyone recognizes it, please let me know who and what, so I can give full credit.**

**Thanks,**

**Sali.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Sam rubbed his face, "Bobby, we're in Olympia. It'll take us at least a day to get there." Just then, Castiel was in the room. "Um, did you send Castiel for us?"

Sam could hear Bobby laugh on the other end of the line,_"No, __Lily __must __have."_

Sam smiled. "Okay, we'll be there soon." He hung up.

Dean was already in the bathroom getting ready.

While he waited for his brother, Sam was looking at Cas; something seemed off with him, "Hey, everything okay?"

Castiel just stood there for a moment, ignoring the question. With a confused look on his face, he spoke in his low tone. "Lily called me. She must have been in a contraction, because she was talking funny. She demanded I get there and when I got there, she told me to go get you." He paused for a moment, and then continued quietly, "She used the word… 'pronto'."

Sam snorted a laugh as he passed Dean coming out of the bathroom.

Moments later, all three men were in an empty hall near the Labor and Delivery wing.

They entered the waiting room and found Lily's boys already there. Castiel went on into Lily's room.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" Dean walked up to the boys and gave them hugs. Sam followed.

"We're good; tired. It's five am and we're shaken awake by Bobby who tells us we can't stay at the house, 'cause Mom wants us with her."

"It was three a.m. our time." Sam smiled at them. "I think, when a woman in labour wants something, she's gonna get it."

Dean added, "Especially when she has an angel doing her dirty work for her."

They sat down in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Two hours later, the Remington boys had fallen back to sleep and the Winchesters were dozing, when Bobby came out to get them.

"Lily wants to see ya." He nudged Dean and then Sam Winchester.

"What? In there?" Dean was instantly on guard. Sam stood up like he was shot from a cannon.

"Man up, ya knotheads, come on." Bobby wasn't gonna take no for an answer. He led the way to the room and Sam and Dean slowly entered. Bobby went down the hall in search of coffee for himself and ice chips for Lily.

Lily was reclined on the bed and there were wires coming out from under her blankets. She looked tired, but happy to see them. "Babies have their own time schedules, don't they?" She held up her arms for hugs. Sam and then Dean carefully hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered. He seemed to feel that it should be quiet in the room.

Lily laughed and spoke normally. "Oh, yeah; the nurses think I'm a trooper because I'm not reacting to the contractions. What they don't know is Castiel is making sure this isn't hurting; at all. How cool is that? I'm pretty sure I screamed my fool head off with Sam; at least until the epidural."

They looked at Castiel who was standing by the window and just watching Lily. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, they both are." Castiel answered quietly.

Sam, who had an excellent memory, asked, "Cas, how many angels are here right now?"

Cas looked at him, "In the wing or in this room?"

"The room"

Cas' eyes moved around the room, "There are… a lot; not counting me."

Lily laughed. "Is that typical?"

Cas returned to looking at her, "No."

Dean looked around, "Why are so many here now?"

"Because Emily Claire is the first and only of her kind"

"Is Chuck here?"

"No"

"Is he coming?"

"No, but he is watching."

"Well that's not creepy, is it?" Deadpanned Dean.

Lily laughed again, and then started breathing weird.

"Lily! What's wrong?" Sam was instantly panicked.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him away. "It's a contraction. She's fine."

"How the hell do _you_ know?"

"I told you, I was there when Lisa's sister had –" Instantly Dean knew he'd made a mistake. "Sam…" He glanced at Castiel, "Cas…"

Castiel was watching Sam, but Sam wasn't seeing anything, "When did you tell me?" Cas moved over to Sam and placed his hand on Sam's forehead. Then he let go and moved back over to Lily. He nodded to Dean that Sam was fine.

Dean grabbed his shoulders, "Nevermind! Forget about it."

Sam looked at him, confused, "I don't remember."

In an effort to distract him, Lily held up her hand for Sam. "I'm fine, Sam, I'm fine. I told you that it's not hurting. But there _is_ pressure."

Just then a nurse came in and shooed everyone out. "Go on, I need to do a check."

After the men left the room, the nurse started to lift Lily's covers. Castiel turned his back and the nurse never seemed to notice him. The nurse finished her examination and lowered the covers back over her legs. "You're at eight centimeters; it won't be long now."

Lily nodded and the nurse left the room. A few minutes later, Bobby entered the room, "Dean is practically hyperventilating right now. He's watching Sam like a hawk, what happened?"

Lily described what happened, "Dean may have triggered a memory. It was an accident." She turned to Castiel, "Cas is he okay?"

Cas nodded, "The wall is intact. Sam's fine."

She nodded and then took Bobby's hand, breathing through the contraction. They were coming along faster. "I think I'm ready to push." She started to breathe faster and Bobby talked to her to get her breathing back in hand. He pressed the call button for the nurse.

Castiel took hold of her other hand and directly helped to keep the pain under control. At that point, the nurse came back in. She looked at the readouts and checked under the covers again.

"You're at 10 centimeters already! That was fast. I'll get the doctor." She left and Castiel followed to inform the boys that the baby would be born soon.

After Castiel went back into the room, Sam and Dean woke the Remington boys and let them know the baby was coming. Dean was relieved; it was a good distraction for Sam.

They only had to wait about 20 minutes before she arrived. Bobby came out with a huge grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

He hugged everybody and then went back into the room; without saying a word. About 10 minutes later, he came back out. This time he was coherent. "Lily wants to see all of her men." He gestured to the younger boys and they went in to meet their sister. A little later, they came out and Sam and Dean entered the room. For the first time in their lives Dean and then Sam held a newborn baby. They couldn't believe how small she was and how frightened of her they were.

Lily was watching them hold her daughter with tears in her eyes. It's amazing how powerful an image it is of a big, strong man gently holding a tiny baby.

Later, Lily fell asleep while Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel stood in a circle in the room and just looked at the tiny girl. She already had them firmly wrapped around her finger. Bobby went to the door and quietly gestured the younger boys into the room.

Bobby was holding his daughter, just looking at her and he started to laugh. Quietly, he said, "Lily was in the middle of pushing and the nurse was telling her to push to the count of ten. Only no one was paying any attention to that, we were all watching the baby's head crown. So, even though she wasn't in any pain, Lily got cranky. The nurse again told her to push to the count of ten and Lily yells out, "Well then someone better frickin' start counting!"

They all laughed at that. Bobby passed the little girl to Cas. Castiel was holding her and staring at her. Every once in a while, he would hold the baby in a way that made the others think he was showing her to someone. Finally he spoke, "She came out glowing a little." They all looked at him. "I modified the memories of the people who saw it." They nodded. Considering the fact that she has grace, none of them were really surprised by that.

Castiel passed the baby to Sam Remington. He looked nervous holding her, but then they _all_ seemed nervous holding her. He wanted to say something important to her, but couldn't think of anything, so he just said, "Welcome, little sister. You're never gonna date." The men laughed at that. Then he looked at Castiel. "Should I hold her so the others can see her?" Castiel looked at someone behind him and nodded.

Dean Remington held her for awhile, but didn't say anything. He just stared at her. The overwhelming love he felt for her was making him speechless. He too would hold the baby up a little whenever Castiel's eyes would glance behind him.

They stood like that for a long time; just looking at her and making comments to each other, passing her to the next set of loving arms. Occasionally, they would show her to an unseen presence behind them. Knowing that angels would be watching over her made them feel that she would never have to worry about their kind of danger.

A few hours later, Castiel took the time to take Sam and Dean back to their car in Washington. They would drive back as fast as they could. This time, Castiel also took the younger boys with them. Since it was their first trip with Castiel, Dean jokingly reminded them to take fiber for a couple of days.

All four boys would drive back together which would give Bobby and Lily time to rest and regroup without having to worry about taking care of her sons. The Remington boys didn't mind; they hoped the trip would last longer.

**AN: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it was the best place to break the story. I'm closing in on the end – three to go. **

**BTW, the incident in which Lily yells that someone should start counting actually happened... to me... and I _didn't_ use the word "frickin'". ;)  
><strong>**Thanks,  
><strong>**Sali.**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The next night, Bobby was startled awakened by Castiel. He had gone home to sleep at Lily's insistence. She had informed him that the nurses would take care of her for the night and he needed rest.

Castiel was looking ill at ease. "I need to take you to Lily."

Bobby was instantly alert. "What's wrong?" He got up and started putting on clothes.

Castiel didn't say anything. He just put his hand on Bobby and instantly they were in Lily's room. Then Castiel left again. Bobby approached the bed Lily was lying in. He was immediately worried when he saw that she was crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and she rolled over to look at him. Instead of slowing down, she started to sob. Bobby just pulled her into his arms and held her.

After a while, Lily's tears began to slow down. Bobby just continued to hold her, though. Finally, the words started.

"When I was growing up, I had two best friends: Bonnie and Tilda. Can you imagine, Bonnie, Lily and Tilda? We were called BLT from Kindergarten on. We didn't mind, it was wonderful! They were really the best friends a girl could ever hope to have. We were inseparable; until college. Bonnie went to University of Missouri at Columbia, I went to Missouri Western and Tilda didn't go to college. After four years away from each other, we were kind of distant. But when Tilda's mom died unexpectedly a few years later, we reconnected. Then Bonnie got married, then Tilda, and we kind of fell apart again. I had my job, Bonnie had twins almost immediately and Tilda got pregnant, too. We were all too busy! We would call once in a while, but life got in the way, you know?

Lily was talking low, but Bobby could hear her heartbreak. "As their kids were growing up, we would meet for lunch once in a while. It was okay, just not like it had been. And then, I met Mark. He was really great! He and I clicked fast, and we got married. I was a few weeks pregnant with Sam; I didn't know it, though. When I found out, the first people I told after family were Bonnie and Tilda. They were so fun and supportive. They threw my baby shower." Bobby winced at that; he hadn't thought about a baby shower.

"After Mark's and my family, they were my first visitors. Their kids were at least 8 years old by the time I had Sam, so they were thrilled to have a baby to hold again! We reconnected. This time we did it right. Holidays and barbeques and birthdays, we would get together.

"After the massacre… I knew they were gone, but it wasn't real to me. Not then, not really. So I missed them and my other work and church friends, but really, I had my boys, I didn't need friends. Besides, I was trying to _function_ and there just wasn't any room for that in my life. Then I had you and the Winchesters _and_ Castiel, I guess. I had friends again and a new family. So it still wasn't that bad…"

She paused for a moment. Bobby just held her and rubbed her back.

"And then tonight, I was walking in the hallway after you left. I guess a new baby was just born and there was a crowd outside the room. Everyone there was laughing and smiling and I could tell that some of them were the new mom's friends. I realized… right then… there aren't any old friends for me. Not the ones who remember the time I was skipping in a circle in class, wearing new saddle shoes and slipped and fell on my ass. Or the ones I called the minute after I had my first kiss with George Cormack. Or the one I helped home after she broke her wrist trying to do a trick with her bicycle. My old friends are gone." Lily began crying again.

Bobby held her until she fell into a light sleep. When he was sure that Lily wouldn't awaken, he went into the hall and made a phone call.

The next morning, Lily woke to see Bobby asleep on the couch across the room. She remembered everything that had happened last night and she was grateful he had stayed, even though she knew that couch was nine kinds of uncomfortable.

A little later, after breakfast, Lily was sitting up and holding Emily. She had once again convinced Bobby to go take a break. She knew he wouldn't be far, but she told him that she and Emily needed a little 'girl time'. As she sat there, cooing at her daughter and telling her about the silly, wonderful things men did… there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" Lily thought it was a nurse. Instead a strange woman came in. She was about Lily's age, and she was wearing a sheriff's uniform.

"Hi, are you Lily?"

Lily nodded. She was worried that there was something wrong with her boys.

"My name is Jodie Mills; I'm a friend of Bobby's."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! I'm sorry; I'm just going on duty. I'm a sheriff."

"Oh, ok." Lily nodded, she smiled.

"Bobby called to tell me that you and he have a new baby. Since I didn't know he was seeing anyone…" Jodie ran her hand over her hair.

Lily started to smile. "He called you?" She laughed, even though there were tears in her eyes; she held up Emily. "Here, this is Emily Claire." Lily knew full well who Jodie Mills was and her history; she recognized her name. She also knew what Bobby was trying to do and she was grateful. The two of them started talking and because of shared heartbreak, they found they had a lot in common. It wasn't the same, but it could be good.

The next day, the Winchesters and Lily's sons were back and Lily was released from the hospital. In the coming weeks, a routine was developed that everyone could live with; Sam and Dean Winchester included. But one development had Lily fuming; all of her men had started to call her precious daughter 'e-Claire'. She called Jodie to complain about it.

Sam and Chuck were still getting together one on one, but Dean had been doing better and didn't need to fight as much. He still talked to Chuck, but he was starting to talk to Lily more. She had gone back to counseling for help with the loss of her friends, so she knew some of the things Dean needed to hear. No one bothered to discuss the fact that going to a regular shrink would end with Dean and Sam in a mental hospital.

Sam still had anger issues, but he was beginning to realize that his life hadn't been destroyed and with Chuck's help he could restore it. He had vented enough rage that talking was starting to help. And once in a while, he would crack a joke – usually at Dean's expense.

THREE MONTHS AFTER EMILY'S BIRTH

Sarah had gotten home from work at about 10 o'clock that night. There were only two months until the auction and she and her staff had been finalizing the catalog. That was one big thing to check off her list. It would go to the printer in the morning and then sent out to an elite list of clients. Her father was a snob; she would have sent it out to way more people… maybe she would anyway.

As she entered the apartment she'd moved into only a few months before, she realized that she hadn't eaten any of the food that had been brought in. She was starving; she was also exhausted and she wanted a bath. As she entered her bedroom, she realized that exhaustion would come first. She kicked off her shoes and fell onto the bed. She was asleep an instant later.

Hours later, a light appeared at the end of her bed and she turned over to look at it. The light didn't hurt her eyes despite how dark the room was. Suddenly, the light was a man and the light seemed to be coming from him.

"Hello, Sarah." The man smiled at her.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's still real. I'm here to give you news."

Because of her encounter with Sam Winchester, she knew way more than the average person did of supernatural things. So even though she wasn't scared, she asked cautiously, "Should I be afraid of you?"

Chuck smiled, "No."

Sarah knew she should still have been scared, but she simply wasn't. "Okay, what is the news?"

"Sam Winchester is coming."

Sarah's heart started to pound, "Is he? And he needs someone to announce his arrival?"

The man smiled at her. He shook his head, "No, he doesn't need an announcement. He needs help. You have been chosen for him."

She looked at him with alarm. "Why does he need help? What happened? Is he hurt?"

The man held up his hands. "He is physically fine. He just needs the peace that only you can give him."

Sarah sat up on the bed, "What happened to him? Is this about Dean? In that last book, Dean went to hell. Did that really happen?"

Chuck nodded, "It really happened, but Dean was rescued four months later. It was everything before and especially after that has broken Sam."

"Broken?" Sarah was on the verge of tears. She did not want Sam to hurt. She felt a physical need to comfort him. She hadn't seen him for seven years, but she still wanted him to be happy.

"In time, Sam will tell you everything." He looked at her with a serious expression. "Telling you what has happened will help to heal him."

Sarah nodded. "What did you mean I was chosen for him?"

"You are a gift from God. He knows it; now you do, too."

Sarah knew she should have been surprised, but she wasn't. Her parents had been older when she was born. They, especially her mother, had called her their miracle baby.

"Are you saying I was born to be Sam's wife?" The man nodded. "Well, that's a little…"

"Do you think you can't handle it?" The man moved over to take her hand. "I know you have everything you need to help him."

As the man took her hand, she started to feel better and she smiled at him. "I can handle it."

She was starting to fall back into the sleep she was already in, but wanted to ask one more question. "When will he be here?"

"Two months." The man was gone, but his voice echoed back to her.

Unlike most of her dreams, in the morning, Sarah remembered this one.

**AN: Well, you knew she was coming and alright, I admit it, it's cliché, but I always liked the character of Sarah Blake. She's in my favourite episode from Season One (aside from the Pilot). And to be perfectly honest, you could make a drinking game out of the number of clichés I already have in this story. Seriously – I've lost count. So what's one more? Let me know what you think.  
><strong>**Thanks,  
><strong>**Sali.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Exactly two months later, there was a knock at the door. Sarah considered ignoring it since she was so damn tired. The biggest auction she had ever organized was over. The hammer went down at 10:00 am that morning, but she had been at the auction house she ran with her father since five. She needed to get some sleep.

The knock sounded again and Sarah gave a sigh. She walked over to the door and opened it. Despite having had warning, nothing could have prepared her for the surprise she felt when she saw him.

"I, uh, I know it's late and I'm sorry, but I was in town and I wanted to see you." Sam Winchester was standing at her door with a look on his face that she couldn't identify. She realized that her mouth was open and she hadn't yet said anything to him, then he spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know it's late. I'll leave…" He turned to walk away.

Sarah finally managed to get some words to come out of her mouth. "You look good." She winced, that certainly wasn't what she'd wanted to say.

Sam smiled at her as he turned back around. "You look pretty good, too."

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten your promise." Sarah wanted to keep him there, but was powerless to think of any good excuse that didn't involve seducing him.

"My promise…?" Sam couldn't remember any promise.

"Yeah, just before you left you promised you would return. It's been seven years, I was gonna give up soon."

"Oh yeah, well, life…" Looking at the floor, Sam ran his hand down the back of his head and continued the thought in his head 'and death'.

"Um, do you want to come in?" Sarah still wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say, but she wanted time to figure it out.

He looked at her with a hopeful expression, "It's late, are you sure?"

"Suddenly, I'm not very tired and I have tomorrow off regardless; so yeah, please." She stepped back to gesture him in. Sam stepped through the open door and she closed it behind him.

She had so much to tell him.

**SPNSPNSPN**

On her sixth month birthday, Emily Claire was nursed, given a warm bath and placed in her crib with love. She was then kissed by her mother, brothers, father, honorary uncles and an angel. She fell asleep almost instantly. Her mother and brothers left the room. Her father then picked up an old colt pistol and sat down in the rocking chair. Her uncles and godfather picked positions in the room. She was the most well guarded baby in the world that night.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

The young woman was asleep in her room; the room she had had since birth. There had been changes, of course, but it was still obviously a girl's room. She was sleeping on her side facing the window which had been salted. There were other symbols and sigils hidden in the room that would protect her from almost anything that might try to enter and cause her harm. She was as safe as her older brothers could make her.

A light appeared at the end of her bed and she turned over to look at it. The light didn't hurt her eyes despite how dark the room had been. Suddenly, the light was a man and the light seemed to be coming from him.

"Hello, Blair" the man spoke to her.

"Am I dreaming?" She replied.

"Yes." Chuck nodded, "You are needed."

The girl sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, "For what?"

"I need you to go to this address. A hunter needs your help with some ghosts. He's in danger."

She shook her head, "My brothers never let me go on hunts alone."

"This time, you must." The man handed her a piece of paper.

She looked at the address. "This is about an 8 hour drive away. If he's in trouble now, I won't get to him in time."

"You will get there in time – if you leave soon."

"Why? Why me? What's going on?"

"He's been chosen for you and you are chosen for him." The man smiled at her. Despite the fact that a strange man was in her room, telling her to do something, giving her that cryptic piece of news, she was not afraid of him. Even so, what he said did not sit well with her. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Chuck smiled, "You will see. Remember, his life depends on you." In the next moment, he was gone and Blair woke up with a piece of paper in her hand. She got out of bed and dressed. Then she packed a backpack and left the way she always did when she needed to get out of the house without her brothers knowing; she left by the window.

All the way down the side of the house to the ground, she was muttering to herself. "I am a 26 years old woman, for cripes sake! I should be able to come and go as I please! For that matter, I shouldn't still be living in the old family homestead! I feel like a child! I should be married, with children of my own!"

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she calmed down and called her best friend, Gracie, and asked if she could borrow her car. Then she went to the shed at the back of the house to get her secret stash of hunting gear. It was ghosts, so she had everything she would need. Within the hour, she was on her way.

As she drove, she thought about the man she was supposed to save. Who was he? How would she explain to her brothers why she left the way she had? What did the man in her room mean when he said they were chosen for each other?

Her three older brothers had raised her after their parents had died on a hunt when Blair was 5 years old. They told her all sorts of stories about their mom and dad including the fact that she had been called their miracle baby.

Her oldest brother, John, had been nearly 20 years old when Blair was born. Wayne was 17 and Mike had been 15. When her mother was pregnant with Michael, she had had all sorts of problems and had been told not to have any more children; it would kill her.

However, when she was 38, their mother became pregnant once again. Despite how dangerous getting pregnant had been, she hadn't had one moment of trouble. Blair had been born without any fuss and their mother hadn't experienced any health issues. The doctors had insisted on a caesarean section to avoid any further complications and Blair's mother had healed unusually fast. All of these events seemed to add up to a miracle to their mother. She'd always said that Blair was meant to be; maybe even heaven sent.

After their parent's death, her brothers had been especially vigilant in trying to protect her. Hell, they still were. All of her potential boyfriends had been scared off by their idiotic actions. She had tried going away to school, but she wasn't much of a student and it had seemed a colossal waste of time and money. And even though she had been out of range of her brother's protection, she hadn't met anyone special and she wasn't about to just hop into bed with some random guy. So she had come home and now she worked with her brothers at their car detailing shop. She handled the front counter and the finances. It was how they supported her and their hunting lifestyle.

She had been 14 when she found out what they were doing when they would leave for a few days to a week at a time. There was always one brother who had stayed behind to take care of her, though. Even though she knew what they were doing, they had refused to teach her.

However, when she was 16 years old, a demon tried to possess Wayne. He'd been wearing an amulet to protect against it, so the demon possessed a neighbor instead. Blair didn't know what was going on and walked right into a trap. It had been a close call because she didn't know what to do. They realized her ignorance had nearly killed her, so they started training her after that. They were still seriously protective, though

At times, she despaired that they had protected her too much. She hadn't gotten to have any 'normal' teenage girl experiences. There were also times when their hyper vigilance had been good. A girl in the next town over had accused one of Blair's ex-potential boyfriends of date rape only a month after they'd had their one and only date.

Even so, living in the house with her brothers was causing her to become an actual spinster. One hundred years ago, she would have been hopelessly and permanently unmarried, the spinster sister.

All of that was running in her head as she drove. A couple hours later, her phone rang. Since she knew it was her brothers, she didn't answer it. She also knew that Mike would be able to find her using it; so she turned it off.

Finally, she approached the address she had been given. A big black car was parked in front. She noted its make and model and knew that her brothers would be salivating to have a look under the hood. The car seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. Then she heard a crash from inside the house. She grabbed her gear, got out of the car and ran into the building.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean hit the wall with a jarring thud. Suddenly the simple salt and burn was way more complicated. Instead of one angry spirit, there were three. A family that had been brutally murdered over fifty years ago was recreating their deaths for anyone stupid enough to come to their house. They'd already killed two of the three investors who had wanted to flip the house and sell it.

Dean knew he was in trouble, but Sam was in New Paltz with Sarah and he didn't think he'd needed any help anyway. Boy, was he wrong! He had to figure a way out of the house so he could regroup and get some backup. That would be problematic though because the ghosts were coming at him from all sides.

He checked his sawed off and cleared the spent rounds, but before he could re-load, they were on him.

They tossed him over to the other side of the room and he hit the ground hard. He saw stars and was starting to loose consciousness. He had enough time to realize he was in some serious shit; they were coming at him again. Just before he fell unconscious, he heard a shot and one of the ghosts dissipated.

The next thing he knew, he was being slapped in the face and a voice was yelling at him to _move_! He groaned, but started pulling himself to his feet. There was a hand helping him. As they ran out of the room, the person fired two more salt rounds at the spirits; keeping them back so they could make their getaway. The person beside him was guiding him out of the house and pulling him toward a car parked next to his.

"No, my car!" Dean groaned again.

"Don't be an ass, you can't drive that right now and we need to get away from here!" said a woman's voice.

Dean allowed as how that was true. He hoped nothing would happen to his baby before he could get back to her.

The female helped him into her car and ran around to get in the driver's seat. By the time she started the car though, Dean was unconscious again.

The next time Dean awoke, he found himself in a hospital bed. His vision was blurry and his head hurt like a bitch, but he had no intention of staying there. He started to sit up, but immediately his balance pitched and a vicious pain stabbed his already throbbing head. Hands were on his shoulders pushing him back down to the pillow. He didn't fight it, though, because suddenly he didn't want to get up anymore. The pain was close to intolerable.

He looked up at the person who was there and despite his blurry vision; he could tell she was pretty.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"My name is Blair Morrison" her voice was low and husky. "Can you tell me your name?"

Dean smiled at her, "I don't have amnesia. I'm Dean. How'd I get here? The last thing I remember… well nevermind. A nice girl like you doesn't need to know the nasty details." He gave her a flirty smile.

"Ah, jeez, you kidding me? I'm the one who got you out, doofus."

"Doofus, did you seriously just call me doofus?" Dean was pretty sure he'd never been called a doofus in his life; at least not since he was in seventh grade anyway. The fresh throbbing in his head was beginning to subside and his vision was clearing up a little, so he was able to see her better. She was pretty in an unconventional way. She had long brown hair currently up in a ponytail, large brown eyes, a straight nose and a mouth which was probably her best feature – it was kissable. She was standing over him, so he was able to see she had a nice figure and that she was tall. She was maybe 25-26 years old.

She stood there and allowed him to examine her from head to toe. It rankled a little that he was checking her out so thoroughly, but she'd been raised by three older brothers and she knew this is how men roll sometimes. Besides, she had noticed things about him, too.

Finally, recalling the car, his name processed and she knew who he was. In hunting circles, he was famous! "Dean? Dean Winchester?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean was instantly suspicious.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone. The Winchesters are famous. Where's your brother? Why wasn't he with you?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know you!" Dean looked at her with suspicion and fury.

She held up her hands, "I'm a hunter. Hunters are terrible gossips; your story _has_ made the rounds. And it shouldn't come as a complete surprise, either… You know, considering there are books and everything."

Dean groaned, "I swear, I'm gonna _kill_ Chuck."

"Who's Chuck?

"Nevermind, he's beyond my range. Dammit!" Dean clutched his head; the movement had jarred it.

Just then a nurse came in to check on her patient. She was an older woman, mid fifties and very efficient. She took Dean's pulse, blood pressure and checked his IV fluids. She also handed him Tylenol and water for his head. While she did that, she was asking him questions: Did he know his name? The name of the president? The date? Dean answered her questions to her satisfaction. As she left, she informed him that the doctor would be by in about an hour. She was in and out in less than five minutes.

"Did you read them?" Dean asked Blair. He could hardly look at her.

"Cover to cover." She smiled at him. She knew he was embarrassed and was enjoying it. "I particularly liked 'Route 666'".

**AN: As you can probably tell, I had fun picking names for my characters and Blair's family was no exception. Their last name is Morrison. I think you can tell where their first names came from. I tried to put in a line about how they were distantly related, or that their father was a HUGE fan, but it just didn't seem to fit…**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Dean groaned again. He couldn't remember when he'd been this embarrassed before.

"Where's my phone?" He asked her.

"You didn't have it on you when I got you here. I think it might have fallen out of your pocket during one of your freefalls."

Dean nodded, "Can you make a call for me?"

Blair nodded, "To Sam?"

"No, he's in Upstate New York. Can you call Bobby?" Dean was suddenly very tired. He closed his eyes.

"Sure."

Dean gave her the information and fell asleep before she could make the call. She called Bobby, introduced herself and let him know what Dean's condition was and then she sat down. She would be there when he woke up.

She had so much to tell him.

Later, she called her brothers. They needed to come and finish the hunt Dean had started. They could also retrieve Dean's Impala, if necessary and return Gracie's car for her. Besides, she also needed to tell them she was okay.

**SPNSPNSPN**

That afternoon, Dean was released from the hospital and he and Blair went to get his car. Her brothers would be arriving soon to finish the hunt that Dean had begun. Dean's head was still sore and he would tell them what he had learned when they got there, but he knew he couldn't help them. He had actually heard of the Morrison brothers, so he was cool with passing the job off to them. He hadn't heard they had a sister, though, so she was a pleasant surprise.

Blair had followed him back to his motel room because she was going to try to avoid her brothers. They would be there in a couple of hours, so she had to talk to Dean and tell him about her visitor as soon as possible. There was no telling what her brothers would do once they arrived. She already knew they were pissed.

When they arrived at the motel, Dean led the way to his room and waited for her at the door before he opened it. He didn't understand the nervous look Blair had on her face, though.

He opened the door and after a quick glance, let her precede him in. As he closed the door there was a sound. Blair was standing there looking at the person who had appeared in the room. "What are you doing here? I came and I got him out of the house, just like you asked me to."

Dean turned around and saw Chuck. "Chuck! What do you want?" At that point, the words Blair spoke registered with him. He looked at her. "Do you know him?"

Blair nodded and looked at Dean. "He was in my dream the other night. He's why I was there to get you out of the house. Wait a minute, this is Chuck?"

Dean didn't answer her; he looked at Chuck who was smiling at him. "Her?"

Chuck nodded and Dean turned to stare at Blair again. Without saying a word, Chuck touched Dean's forehead and then he left. Dean would be able to help the Morrison brothers after all.

Blair was looking at Dean. "What?"

Dean smiled at her, "We need to talk."

No one ever saw Chuck again.

**SPNSPNSPN**

A few weeks later, Lily was awakened from a nap by the phone. She picked it up and saw that Dean was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Lily, I think this is some kinda cosmic joke. I thought they were done playing with me, but apparently I was wrong." _His voice sounded frantic.

Lily was still lying down with her eyes closed, "Dean, I just woke from a nap, so you have to understand that I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"_She's 26 years old! How do you get to be that old without…?"_

Lily was instantly more awake, "Without what? Is something wrong with Blair?"

"_No! There's nothing wrong with Blair…"_

"What then?"

"_Lily, she's a virgin!"_

At that, Lily started to laugh. "Well good for her! Someone with scruples and integrity!"

"_Lily! Of course she has scruples and integrity, but what do I do?"_ Dean's voice remained frantic. _"Her brothers are gonna kill me!"_

"Why?"

"_I don't know… defiling their sister or something."_

"You just said she was a virgin. Isn't she still?"

"_Yes."_

"Well?" Lily sat up, suddenly alarmed, "Dean, where is Lily?"

"_She's in her room..."_

"Did you just find out this piece of news?" Lily was starting to get angry and it was clear in her tone of voice.

Dean voice was low and a little nervous as he answered, _"Yes."_

"And you called me?"

His voice had gotten really quiet, "_Yeah"_

Besides being loud, Lily's voice was pitching upward, "You didn't talk to her? You just panicked and left her there?"

Suddenly, Dean knew he'd made a colossal mistake,_ "Um, yeah..."_

"Dean! I had no idea you were an idiot!" Lily was standing up and really yelling. "Get back to her! And beg for forgiveness. Then leave her the hell alone; the time is past. You need to talk to _her_, not me." She was pacing then. "Of all the ham-handed, dumbass moves you could have made!" She hung up the phone. She was actually too angry to speak to him anymore…

Then she called him back.

"_Lily?"_

"Dean when the time comes and it will, later rather than sooner I bet; be careful with her. Go slow and let _her_ set the pace. You know what to do to make it wonderful for her." She hung up the phone again.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It was Thanksgiving again and this time there were more people at the table; two beautiful women and a 9 month old little girl. There was also an angel who would be joining them. The little girl never got fussy and she would laugh and play or nap on the shoulder of whoever was holding her. This would be her first Thanksgiving and she was surrounded by love and care.

The house was full to bursting. Everyone was staying until Sunday when the little girl would be baptized at the Lutheran church.

**FIFTEEN MONTHS LATER**

Lily got up from her desk with a sigh. She had been writing as much as possible in the last year, but today was her baby girl's second birthday. Sam and Dean Winchester had arrived with their wives just last night. They still hunted together and separately, but they weren't in each other's pockets anymore. They had their own lives to live and while they lived near each other, they didn't need to see or even talk to each other every day. Sam was taking some courses on-line. Soon he would have his long awaited bachelor's degree. He was trying to get Dean to take some courses, too; although that was an uphill battle.

Her sons were getting older, too. Someday soon they would go with Bobby on their first hunt; first Sam, then, a little later, Dean. Maybe she would go on one, too. She still trained and so did the boys so they had the necessary skills. Sam and Dean Winchester both took their wives on hunts, although Blair's hunts were over for awhile. Today, she would announce that she was pregnant. She would proudly say she'd been 'knocked up on her honeymoon'. In a couple of months, Sarah would announce her pregnancy, too. Neither Sam nor Dean would allow their children to hunt. Well, not until they were old enough… and they wouldn't let the hunt become their kid's whole world.

Those flashes of intuition she had had while pregnant with Emily hadn't stopped at her birth. She'd figured it out weeks later. She'd never told Bobby about them, although she suspected that he knew. What she was writing was the rest of the story of the Winchester brothers. Perhaps someday she would tell them she was Chuck's successor. Perhaps she would tell them their story didn't end that May when Sam fell. It began anew.

**THE END**

**AN: That's it. The first story I've ever written. Amateurish, filled with clichés, but still I'm really proud of it. I gave them a happy ending and I hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>**Thanks,  
><strong>**Sali.**


End file.
